


An Affair To Remember

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dirty Dreams, Engagement, M/M, affair, affair au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 38,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Aaron Dingle has everything he should want; a job, a house, and as of that summer- a fiancé. Life is perfect, until Robert Sugden moves back home and his world is turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

Well? Will you?"  
Aaron's hand was cold; gripping the pint as condensation trickled down onto his skin. He was grateful for the coldness when he first sat with the drink; the heat outside was becoming almost unbearable but now he was too cold, chilled through his skin as he stared up at his boyfriend,  
"Um....what?"  
Rick let out a laugh,  
"Will...will you marry me?"  
He swallowed; he hadn't heard wrong, it was happening, Rick was on one knee, in the middle of the pub, with a box in his hand. He could feel Chas' eyes on him, and he wanted to run. Instead he nodded, a simple nod and suddenly everyone was celebrating, he was being pulled to his feet and Rick was kissing him. He held him, smile on his face before Rick pulled back and put the ring on his finger,  
"I love you."  
Rick grinned at his words and pulled him in for another kiss,  
"I love you too."  
Aaron looked around; the whole village seemed to be in the pub; all celebrating, all happy. He swallowed hard- he didn't have a boyfriend anymore. He now had a fiancé.

The party went on until the early hours, Chas kept the pub open, drinks poured and the whole family got in on the act. Aaron had laughed, he'd been happy. Pulling Rick behind him as he headed back to their place, both men laughing and celebrating as they fell in; lips and fingers, laughing into kisses before moaning, falling into the bed as the made love. Now he lay staring at the ceiling; Rick fast asleep beside him. His future, his life, all wrapped up in one person and laying next to him. He should've been happy. Ecstatic; floating on air as he had his life planned out, instead he felt empty as he stared at the ceiling, he didn't know if he wanted this, this life. He tried to imagine it, Rick as his husband, day in and day out, married life. He rolled on to his side and stared at the clock; 3:47am. He couldn't sleep, couldn't settle with his stomach in knots, he stared until the numbers blurred then rolled on to his back; arm folded beneath his head and lip caught between his teeth. He turned his head to look at Rick as he slept, a pang of guilt for even thinking it, for not staring at the ring on his finger and imagining the life they were going to have together. He rubbed his face and looked over at Rick again; certain it was just the shock of the night, he hadn't expected the man to propose- they had spoken about it briefly, he had already decided that Rick was the one he was going to be with, and yet here he was, laying awake and questioning everything. He looked at the ceiling again, trying to tell himself it was normal, he loved Rick, of course he did. He looked over at the man one more time then rolled over; his back to him, pulled the duvet tightly around himself and closed his eyes.

The drive up to the house was silent. He didn't even turn the radio on, just silence, his own thoughts and thumping heart as he pulled into the village and slowed down in front of the house. It hadn't changed, he could still see his younger self walking around, everything the same yet completely foreign at the same time. He turned the engine off and sat in the drivers seat for a moment, his mind going over the same things it had for weeks, Chrissie, the fight, the doors slamming, the phone call, the solicitors meeting, moving out, and now he's there- outside his sisters house with a car full of belongings and a hand with no ring on the finger. He sighed, pushed his hands through his hair and put his head back against the seat. Movement caught his eye and he glanced over; watched as a young couple left the pub, arms around each other as they laughed; private jokes between themselves, a happy time that he couldn't recall in his own relationship. He sighed; picked up his phone to check the messages then pocketed it, climbed from the car to grab his bag and headed to the front door. A quick rap of his knuckles against the wood and Victoria opened it, smiling broadly at him before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly,  
"Hi Rob."  
He hugged her close, grateful for the comfort in her embrace after weeks of hostility from everyone around him. She pulled back and rubbed his arm,  
"Come on. I'll stick the kettle on."  
He followed her in to the house; it smelt like home, dinner cooking and her perfume mixed with a scent of roses,   
"I'd rather a scotch."  
She threw a look over her shoulder,  
"Nice try. It's tea or nothing. You can come to the pub with me tomorrow though."  
He put the bag down on the sofa,  
"Well thanks mum."  
She ignored the comment and went in to the kitchen,  
"I cooked lasagna, that's still a favourite right?"  
Robert looked up from the framed photo of himself and Victoria when she came to visit him over a year before,  
"Uh...yeah. Yeah."  
Victoria walked in, carrying two steaming mugs and placed them gently on the coffee table,  
"Everything okay?"  
Robert sat heavily on the sofa and sighed,  
"Course...yeah. You know, apart from the divorce thing."  
Victoria sat beside him, placing his bag on the floor and looking at him,  
"Have you talked to her?"  
He shook his head,  
"Not since the meeting...it's all signed over, all done and dusted. No more marriage, no more business."  
He shrugged and reached for his tea, blowing on it then taking a sip,  
"Mm...tell you what...it's nice to not have pretentious tea. Just bog standard."  
Victoria pushed his arm, making him laugh,  
"Honestly...thank you..."  
He looked at her,  
"For taking me in."  
She shrugged,  
"You're my brother, of course I'm taking you in."  
He gave her a smile and took another sip of his tea before sitting back,  
"I won't be here long...just need to get myself-"  
"Robert, you can stay as long as you need. Okay?"  
He nodded,  
"Thanks."  
She rubbed his arm again,  
"What are your plans now?"  
Robert took another sip of tea then placed the mug on the table before sitting back,  
"Get a job I suppose. Still have some leads around here. Have to see if anyone will hire me."  
Victoria chewed her lip for a moment then sat up,  
"You can come work at the pub? I'll see if there's anything?"  
Robert breathed out a laugh,  
"Uh...no...no you're alright, thanks though."  
He pushed his hands through his hair and turned his head to look at his sister,  
"I'll figure it out."  
He gave her a smile and lifted his arm so she could move closer; wrapping her arm around his middle and closing her eyes as he kissed her head.

Aaron kept the polite smile on his face until the woman left then muttered under his breath,  
"Bloody moron."  
He started as the cloth hit his back,  
"Oi. What is your problem?"  
He picked the cloth up and threw it back at Cain,  
"Idiot customers wasting my time with stupid questions,  
He turned, emphasising his point by throwing the spanner onto the floor with a clatter,  
"Hey!"  
He ignored the man and kicked a box out of the way,  
"Why do they even bother coming here if they're just gonna act like they know it all?"  
Cain gave him a look and then reached into his pocket and pulled out a fiver,  
"Go get a coffee."  
Aaron frowned,  
"I don't want one."  
Cain scoffed,  
"It ain't for you, you're driving me insane, take your pissy mood and do one for a bit."  
Aaron clenched his jaw, pulling the gloves from his hands and throwing them on the floor before snatching the money from Cain's grip and storming out. He shoved his hands in his pockets and kicked at a rock; his head banging already, he wanted a drink, wanted to leave the place behind him and not look back. He kicked the stone away completely and crossed the road; skin burning as anger and frustration bubbled under his skin. He didn't even know why he was so angry, he should've been on top of the world, but everyone around him constantly discussing the wedding and telling him how he should be feeling was driving him insane, an unusual, crushing weight he'd never had before pressed down on his chest, keeping him awake at night and in a bad mood in the day. He walked down the road, watching his feet and rhythmically clenching his jaw. A sudden weight against him stopping him dead,  
"Whoa, sorr-"  
"Why don't you watch where you're going you muppet? What's wrong with you?!"  
The man looked at him in shock before stepping aside; Aaron wrenched the door open and stormed inside, still muttering under his breath. Robert stopped outside the cafe and frowned; he didn't remember the place being quite so hostile. He shrugged it off and headed back toward the house, pushing the man out of his mind and heading inside, he put the coffee cup on the table and removed his jacket, smirking to himself and shaking his head before turning the TV on and collapsing onto the sofa.

Robert gave Chas a quick smile and took the drinks to the table,  
"Robert this is Leyla."  
He smiled as he sat down and extended his hand to her,  
"Hi."  
She shook it and smiled shyly,  
"Hi...I um..."  
She took her hand back and tucked her hair behind her ear,  
"I work at the wedding planners down the road."  
Robert picked up his pint and smirked,  
"We just met, let's not jump to wedding plans."  
Leyla cocked her head,  
"Hmm?"  
Victoria rolled her eyes,  
"He thinks he's funny. Ignore him."  
Leyla laughed, a sound that startled even herself with how high pitched it came out. She looked down and then cleared her throat,  
"Well I just wanted to say hi."  
She scuttled away quickly, leaving Robert to smirk into his pint before changing the subject. He didn't look up as the door opened, didn't see him as he walked in with Rick behind him,  
"Can we just drop it?"  
He pulled his jacket off and Rick mirrored,  
"Aaron it's a great house, come on."  
Aaron nodded a hello to Chas and sat on the stool,  
"It's too far. For work, for family, it's not logical."  
Rick put his hands up,  
"Okay."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Look, we'll get a new place. Okay? Just not in Leeds."  
Rick leant in, kissing him quickly,  
"Okay."  
He turned and smiled as Chas walked over,  
"Alright boys?"  
Aaron propped his chin in his hand and raised his eyebrows,  
"What's wrong with grump?"  
Rick shrugged,  
"Dunno. Been in a mood all day."  
Chas nudged Aaron's arm,  
"Oi?"  
Aaron lifted his eyes and frowned,  
"What?"  
She clicked her tongue,  
"Why you so grumpy?"  
Aaron huffed,  
"I'm not grumpy. I just want a pint!"  
Chas pulled a face at Rick, making him laugh before he kissed Aaron's head. The man sat up and glanced around,  
"Who's that?"  
Chas looked up from pouring the drink,  
"Who?"  
He nodded toward Robert, nodding at whatever Victoria was saying and reaching for his drink,  
"Him over there."  
He looked back at Chas as she placed the second glass on the counter,  
"That's Robert, you remember him."  
Aaron frowned; he remembered him from the run in at the cafe for sure,  
"I do?"  
Chas leant against the bar,  
"Yes...Vic's brother. He moved away ages ago, remember?"  
Aaron frowned slightly,  
"Kind of...he looks different."  
Chas smirked,  
"Got rid of the mullet."  
Rick looked over at Robert, taking him in, he was good looking- he could admit that, not his type; tall and blonde, clean shaven and in an expensive looking shirt, not rough and ready like his Aaron,  
"-divorced."  
Rick looked around again,  
"What's that?"  
Aaron pulled his pint closer,  
"Robert moved back here because of his divorce."  
Rick nodded slightly,  
"So he's straight?"  
Chas huffed a laugh,  
"Straight as they come, he's had half the women in the village."  
That settled Rick, not that he had to worry, he knew that, but knowing that Robert wouldn't look at Aaron gave him a brief release from sudden jealousy.  
"Classy guy."  
Chas scoffed, leaving that as her answer as she walked across the bar to serve someone else. Aaron took a sip of his pint and then stood up,  
"Bog."  
Rick nodded, taking both their drinks to a booth and sitting down, barely glancing up from his phone as Robert walked through the doors to the toilet as well. He stopped as the door opened and Aaron walked out. Both men paused until Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"Gonna yell at me again?"  
Aaron looked sheepish as he rubbed his neck,  
"Yeah about that...I'm sorry. I was having a rubbish day. I didn't mean to take it out on you."  
Robert shrugged,  
"No big deal."  
Aaron gave a small smile,  
"You're Vic's brother right?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron gestured slightly,  
"You probably don't remember me, I'm Aaron."  
Robert sniffed,  
"Yeah you're uh...Chas's son."  
Aaron swallowed; he looked at the man, taking in his looks, trying to remember him from years before,  
"Everything okay?"  
Aaron stood straight, suddenly realising he was staring,  
"Yeah. Course."  
Robert nodded toward the toilet,  
"Can I uh...?"  
Aaron turned his head then let out a laugh and stepped aside,  
"Yeah sorry."  
Robert gave a polite smile and moved past him,  
"See you around, yeah?"  
Aaron nodded, waiting a moment as the door closed, a fluttering in his stomach making his breath catch before he straightened himself and headed back into the pub; sitting opposite Rick and grabbing his drink,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah course."  
He took another gulp of his beer and sat back, his mind wandering; his eye catching Robert's as he walked back into the room and headed to the bar. He watched as Robert asked Chas something then nodded and smiled at her before heading back to the table and continuing his conversation with Victoria. He didn't look up at Aaron; didn't seem to notice anyone else except his sister and then his phone. It wasn't until Robert got up and left to take a phone call that he seemed to be able to return to the room, his skin felt too tight, he was uncomfortable, a feeling twisting inside him, annoyance verging on nervousness. He looked down at his beer then to Rick who was at the bar chatting to Chas. He swallowed, pushed himself from the chair and walked over, pushing his hand up Rick's back and smiling,  
"Alright?"  
He nodded, waiting for Chas to walk away,  
"How's about you take me home?"  
Rick smiled,  
"Someone's in a better mood."  
Aaron stepped away,  
"Coming or what?"  
Rick drained his glass, tipped his head as a goodbye to Chas and followed Aaron out, running to catch up with him and pull him back into a kiss before taking his hand and making the short journey back to their flat.

Plans took over and Aaron didn't have a minute to think about anything for nearly two weeks, it seemed that any sort of doubt or worry had been expunged from his mind; until he was walking to work and saw Robert outside Victoria's house, his car bonnet up as he bent over to work on something. Aaron couldn't help himself; he followed the curve of Robert's behind with his eyes, acknowledged the way his jeans fit so well, how his skin looked almost tanned in comparison to his white shirt; rolled to the elbows. He watched as the man stood up and wiped his forehead, leaving a smear of grease before leaning back into it. He didn't even think, just walked over and stopped by the wing mirror,  
"You alright there?"  
Robert looked up, flicking his gaze over Aaron quickly,  
"Car won't start."  
Aaron looked over at the engine,  
"Do that often?"  
Robert stood straight,  
"The car or me?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Both."  
Robert reached the tea towel he had draped over the hood and wiped his hands,  
"More recently."  
Aaron nodded as he unzipped his hoodie and rolled the sleeves up,  
"Step aside."  
Robert watched him,  
"You know cars?"  
Aaron nodded, peering into the engine,  
"I'm a mechanic, work over there."  
He nodded toward the garage and Robert laughed,  
"No way? I used to work there."  
Aaron looked over at him for a moment,  
"Must have been a while ago if it's taken you this long to figure out the problem."  
Robert smiled; a dazzling smile that made Aaron almost forget where he was. He looked back at the engine and held his hand out,  
"Spanner."  
"Muppet."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You what?"  
Robert rubbed his nose with the back of his hand,  
"Never mind, here."  
He handed him the tool and watched as Aaron tightened a nut then checked a wire,  
"Try it."  
Robert climbed into the vehicle and turned the engine, grinning as it roared to life. Aaron grabbed the towel and slammed the hood down before leaning against it to wipe his hands. Robert climbed from the car and caught the towel as Aaron threw it,  
"You got grease on your face."  
Robert bent over to look in the wing mirror and wiped his forehead clean before standing up straight,  
"Cheers."  
Aaron shrugged, hands in his pockets,  
"Can't have you walking around looking stupid."  
Robert smiled,  
"I meant for the car."  
"Oh...that's alright."  
Robert put his hand in his pocket,  
"Can I pay you something?"  
Aaron put shook his head,  
"Nah it's fine. Took two seconds."  
Robert tapped his wallet against his hand,  
"Cheers, I'll have to owe you a pint."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah, sounds good."  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"You like cars then?"  
Robert shrugged, leaning against the side of it,  
"I like this one."  
Aaron pulled his hands from his pockets and folded his arms,  
"You won't get to like it for long if you keep driving it like you're doing. State of that engine, ease up on the clutch. You're taking that car for granted. It won't last long."  
Robert grinned,  
"Taking it for granted? Should I take it out for dinner or something?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah all right."  
Robert looked over Aaron's shoulder and gave a polite smile,  
"Hello?"  
Aaron turned, straightening his back at the sight of Rick,  
"Alright?"  
Rick nodded, immediately looping his arm around Aaron and kissing his head; Robert noted the way he kept his eye the whole time. He looked down for a count then lifted his head and held his hand out,  
"I'm Robert."  
Rick took his hand and shook it,  
"Rick, Aaron's fiancé."  
Robert shook it and then stepped back,  
"Engaged huh? Congratulations."  
Aaron gave a smile, he didn't want anyone to see the way his face grew hot,  
"Cheers."  
Rick looked him up and down,  
"So I hear you're getting a divorce?"  
Aaron elbowed him as Robert's face fell slightly,  
"Uh...yeah. Yeah I am."  
He cleared his throat then rubbed his nose,  
"I got to get going. See you around, Aaron, cheers for the help."  
He nodded at the man and climbed back into the car, not looking up as he drove away. Aaron waited until he turned the corner then pushed Rick away,  
"What?"  
He shook his head with a scoff,  
"You're unbelievable."  
He walked away; ignoring Rick as he called after him.

He'd apologised the next day; he had kept an eye out for the man but didn't see him for the rest of the day, his car wasn't outside the house until Aaron was walking back from the pub at gone eleven. He considered stopping, knocking on the door and talking to him. He had no real reason though, he supposed. They weren't friends, mere acquaintances more than anything. He had slowed down anyway, pausing beside the car then walking off. In the end it was the cafe he saw him, in the corner on his own, coffee in one hand, phone in the other; lost in his own world until Aaron sat opposite him,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert stopped, a frown on his face, more confused than annoyed,  
"Huh?"  
Aaron gestured toward the door,  
"For Rick."  
Robert thought for a moment then raised his eyebrows as the moment from the day before popped into his mind,  
"Oh yeah...no worries."  
Aaron swallowed,   
"He's not usually like that."  
Robert sighed and rubbed his face,  
"It's fine."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You okay?"  
Robert pocketed his phone,  
"Yeah...yeah just had a long day."  
Aaron chewed his lip for a moment then pulled his phone out,  
"Gimme your number."  
"What?"  
Aaron looked at Robert,  
"Your number. Look, you don't know anyone round here, figured you could do with a mate."  
He ignored the slight pang in his chest; verging on guilt as Robert told him the digits. He knew it was a selfish move but he couldn't help it, he wanted to keep the man close, why- he wasn't sure, but he knew he wanted him in his life.  
"Look...just ignore Rick alright? He's...stressed about this wedding."  
Robert smirked,  
"Weddings are stressful."  
Aaron looked at him for a minute,  
"Do you want me to go?"  
Robert looked taken aback,  
"No? Why?"  
Aaron turned to look at the till then back to Robert,  
"Because I'm starving. Give me a minute."  
He stood up then stopped,  
"You want anything?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"I'm good."  
Aaron nodded and walked over to the counter; leaving Robert in the corner, losing a fighting battle with his own smile. Aaron came back with a coffee and sat down,  
"Where'd you live before here?"  
Robert sat back, watching as Aaron poured sugar into his coffee,  
"Uh...just outside Leeds...Alright Willy Wonka, you got enough there?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Lemme guess, you're one of them just black, no sugar types?"  
He put the sugar back down and pointed at the spoon next to Robert's half empty mug,  
"Did you lick that?"  
Robert looked at it then passed it over,  
"No?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Cheers, can't be arsed to go get one."  
He stirred his coffee and looked up, catching Robert's eye and frowning,  
"What?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Nothing."  
He sat back, picking up his own coffee and taking a gulp as Bob placed a bacon sandwich in front of Aaron,  
"Cheers."  
Robert sipped his coffee, watching the man for a moment then looking down and clearing his throat before starting a new conversation.

Aaron dropped his keys on the counter and flipped the kettle on. His back was aching, feet tired and head banging after a packed afternoon; and all he wanted was a cuppa and then a bath. He cracked his neck and checked his phone before putting it on the side and reaching for the tin of teabags,  
"You alright?"  
He looked up and smiled,  
"Yeah, shattered, had back to back MOT's all afternoon."  
He put a second mug down,  
"Then that bloody call out, I was there for ages, with a screaming kid too."  
Rick sucked in a breath and wrapped his arms around Aaron's middle,  
"Well maybe Cain was just tired?"  
Aaron laughed, leaning back into the embrace and turning his head for a kiss,  
"Mm...how was your day?"  
Rick shrugged then went to the fridge to grab the milk,  
"It was alright, got most of it done."  
Aaron passed him his tea and then headed to the table,  
"I hope you don't have plans tonight because I am wrecked."  
Rick chuckled,   
"How's pizza and a box set sound?"  
Aaron yawned as he nodded,  
"Sounds brill."  
Rick grinned, turning to the draw to find the menu and stopping when Aaron's phone went off, a message lighting up the screen. He glanced down and frowned when he saw it,  
 **'Rob: Found it. Cheers for the link on that one. And don't get smug, you won one game- I'll beat you next time!'**  
He swallowed, looking around at Aaron who was busy flipping through the channels on the TV. Rick looked back at the phone; his mind working over,  
"Aaron?"  
"Yeah?"  
He cleared his throat again,  
"You were at the garage all day then?"  
The hesitation was only a fraction of a second but it seemed like forever,  
"Yeah course I was."  
Rick clenched his jaw,  
"So what did you beat Rob at?"  
He sneered the name; Aaron turned to look at him,  
"What?"  
Rick picked up the phone,  
"Don't get smug, you won one game. Funny thing to text. If you were at work all day."  
Aaron sighed,  
"I went to the pub at lunch. Okay? Played darts with him."  
Rick looked at him,  
"Mates now are you?"  
Aaron sat back; choosing to ignore him,  
"You ignoring me now?"  
Aaron clenched his jaw; not wanting to get in to a fight,  
"Aaron?"  
He tipped his head back,  
"What? What do you want?"  
Rick scoffed,  
"Forget it."  
He made a move to leave the room; angering Aaron to the point of not being able keep it down,  
"So what? I'm not allowed mates?"  
Rick turned and rubbed his face,  
"What, mates who fancy you?"  
Aaron scoffed incredulously,  
"He's straight."  
Rick put his hands on his hips,  
"So you fancy him then?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"What are you talking about? I'm with you. I'm marrying you. Robert is a mate. That's it. This pathetic jealousy thing you have-"  
"Pathetic? You're the one lying and hiding that you're with him. What am I meant to think?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"You could try trusting me. But then that would mean you'd have to stop acting like a fourteen year old and I don't see that happening any time soon."  
Rick frowned as Aaron pushed past him and left the flat; slamming the door behind him and heading down the stairs. He didn't even realise until he got outside that he'd left his phone upstairs. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked, past the pub, down the road, onto the green. He slowed to a stop and sat heavily on the steps of the cricket pavilion; head in his hands as he groaned in frustration. He dropped his hands and put his head back against the wood. He was tired, tired of being on edge, tired of everything. The annoyance inside him kept building up, frustration at Rick, at himself, all building up until tears pricked at his eyes. He didn't know why he was feeling that way, he didn't understand why Rick thought he could fancy another man, hr wanted a friend, that was all. He kicked his leg out, slamming it against the wood then slumping back; fiddling with his hoodie sleeve as he tried to calm down. He didn't even notice as the sky grew darker, his mind focused on fiddling with the material,  
"Here you are."  
He glanced up to see Rick walking over,  
"What do you want?"  
Rick stopped before him, shoving his hands in his pockets,  
"Came to apologise."  
Aaron scoffed, looking back down at his hands and sniffing as Rick kicked at the dirt,  
"I trust you. I do...I just got...I'm stressed and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."  
Aaron looked up,  
"He's just a mate."  
Rick moved, sitting next to Aaron on the step,  
"I know. And I'm sorry."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Fine."  
He looked at him again,  
"You're not really acting like a teenager."  
Rick sniffed,  
"You're not really a prick."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You never called me a prick."  
Rick sucked in a breath,  
"No I did...I did. You'd already left."  
Aaron couldn't help but laugh, shifting slightly closer when Rick put his arm around his shoulders,  
"Forgive me?"  
Aaron covered the hand that was on his knee with his own and looked up at Rick,  
"I'll think about it."  
Rick clicked his tongue and pulled him in, kissing him gently then pressing their heads together,  
"I love you so much Aaron, I just...over react sometimes."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"I love you too."  
He met the man's eye,  
"We're okay."  
Rick nodded, cupping Aaron's head and kissing him again before pulling away and standing up,  
"Come on."  
He held his hand out,  
"I'll order that pizza."  
Aaron smiled up at him; took his hand, and they walked home.

"Hey!"  
Aaron turned, immediately smiling at Robert as he crossed the road over to him,  
"You alright?"  
Aaron pocketed his phone and nodded,  
"Yeah, you?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Could be worse."  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced around,  
"No fiancé?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"We're not joined at the hip."  
Robert raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly,  
"Fancy a drink?"  
Aaron looked over at the pub and hesitated, not sure of why he didn't want to go,  
"Eh...."  
Robert followed his gaze then looked back,  
"We can go somewhere else, away from here."  
Aaron looked at him, his resolve already fading, heart beating a little faster, he wanted to kick himself; but he nodded, stomach fluttering at the way Robert's eyes lit up and he followed him to his car, climbing in the front seat and buckling his belt,  
"Still works then?"  
Robert chuckled as he pulled out into the road,  
"Yeah just about."  
He clicked the radio on and skipped the station from the news to one playing generic chart music,  
"You can change it if you want, I just didn't want the news."  
Aaron immediately pressed search, going through the channels until he landed on one with music he could stand. Robert glanced over and raised an eyebrow,  
"What?"  
He shrugged as he signalled and turned into the main road,  
"Nothing just didn't take you for such a lad."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Shut up."  
Robert laughed, a noise that almost sent a shiver down Aaron's spine, he looked over at the man, his skin prickling with something that resembled guilt, he looked at the wheel; Robert's hand gripping it gently, the other on the gearstick, long fingers wrapped around plastic and metal, making Aaron's heart beat a little faster,  
"So how did you and Rick meet?"  
He swallowed,  
"Huh?"  
Robert checked the rear view mirror then turned left, heading down another main road,  
"You and Rick?"  
Aaron shifted in his seat,  
"Met through work."  
Robert glanced at him quickly then moved his hand to the wheel,  
"He a mechanic too?"  
Aaron shook his head, he didn't want to discuss Rick, not with him,  
"He works for a solicitor. Insurance stuff."  
Robert nodded slowly,  
"Business man."  
Aaron smirked then looked out of the window,  
"Yeah."  
Robert was silent for a moment,  
"How long have you been together?"  
Aaron clenched his jaw then turned his head forward again,  
"Nearly three years."  
Robert chewed his lip for a moment then pulled into the turning,  
"You hungry?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Uh...yeah? Sure."  
Robert flashed him a grin, one that made Aaron's skin prick again and he pulled into a pub. Parking the car quickly, they made their way in to the building,   
"Pint?"  
Aaron nodded and Robert sent him to grab a table before heading to the bar.   
"Two pints and uh...two menus please."  
He reached for his wallet and handed over a card,  
"Start a tab?"  
The woman nodded and took it before pouring the drinks,  
"There you go, darling."  
Robert gave her a smile and put the menus under his arm before carrying the drinks over to Aaron and putting everything down,  
"Cheers."  
They clicked their glasses together and Aaron took a deep drink before putting the glass down and quickly licking the foam from his lip,  
"So..."  
Robert smiled,  
"So."  
He slid the menu toward Aaron and sat back, picking his own up and flicking through it.

Robert laughed as he put the bottle of ketchup back on the table,  
"So what did you do?"  
Aaron wiped his mouth,  
"I got the hell out of there."  
Robert laughed again as he reached for his beer,  
"Did you ever hear from him again?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"No thank god."  
Robert chuckled to himself and sat back. Aaron took a bite of his burger and chewed thoughtfully for a moment before shifting on his seat,  
"Robert?"  
Robert looked up at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron bit his lip then cleared his throat,  
"You got divorced."  
Robert looked back down at his food,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
Robert cracked his neck and cleared his throat,  
"Not overly."  
Aaron glanced down until Robert spoke again,  
"I was married two years, with her for nearly six."  
Aaron looked up,  
"Really, you don't have-"  
"It's fine."  
He sighed and shrugged,  
"We wanted different things in the end. That's all."  
Aaron looked at the man, still virtually a stranger yet he could feel he was hiding something, the mask he had on so tightly was slipping, Robert shook his head slightly,  
"Sorry, can we talk about something else?"  
Aaron moved his hand immediately, to an outsider it was no more than a twitch but he had to stop himself from taking Robert's hand and squeezing it. He rubbed the tip of his nose and sat up,  
"Yeah course...sorry."  
Robert flashed a grin; the mask firmly back in place,  
"No worries."  
Aaron gulped down his beer, heart sinking as he feared he'd ruined the moment; yet the conversation flowed as though it had never happened. Aaron didn't even notice the time until Robert returned from paying the bill,  
"Okay?"  
Aaron stood up and pulled his hoodie on,  
"Yeah, can I give you something for this? You didn't have to pay."  
Robert waved him away,  
"Call it pay back for the car."  
Aaron smirked,  
"You already got me a pint for that."  
Robert shrugged his jacket on,  
"Call it a bonus. You can get it next time."  
Aaron had to stop himself from smiling; the idea of there being another time was enough to make his heart thump. They headed back to the car, a twinge of disappointment going through Aaron as they drove back to the village. Robert pulled over outside Victoria's house and looked over at Aaron,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron looked up from his hands,  
"Yeah, course."  
Robert smiled at him then looked out at the road, spotting Rick as he walked into the pub.  
"Thanks for today."  
Aaron looked over at him,  
"No worries, I had fun."  
Robert smiled then looked down,  
"I don't really have a lot of mates...so thanks."  
Aaron watched him, shame prickling at his skin, he needed a friend and that was it. He cleared his throat and nodded,  
"Any time."  
He climbed from the car, looking around to see Robert do the same,  
"See you later yeah?"  
Robert nodded as he locked the door,  
"Have a good day."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Come by the pub later. We'll have a drink."  
Robert nodded; opening his mouth to speak when his phone rang,  
"Oh...hold on."  
He pulled it out and groaned in annoyance,  
"I got take this, see you later yeah? Hello?"  
He turned to go into the house as Aaron stepped away, shoved his hands in his pockets and headed down toward the pub.

"Americano please, Bob. Takeaway."  
He looked down at his phone then back up,  
"How are you settling in?"  
He shoved the phone in his pocket,  
"Yeah, alright cheers."  
Bob put the coffee in front of him,  
"£1.80."  
He dropped a fiver on to the table and pulled his coffee closer,  
"Robert?"  
He turned and came face to face with Rick,  
"Hi, Rick, yeah?"  
Rick looked over Robert to Bob,  
"Usual please."  
Robert turned and took his change from Bob before turning back,  
"Alright?"  
Rick stepped aside,  
"I wanna know why you're around Aaron so much."  
Robert frowned,  
"You what?"  
Rick leant in, lowering his voice and keeping eye contact,  
"He is my fiancé. Okay? You might think you can come in and just get whatever you want but you can't."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"What's wrong? Jealous?"  
Rick clenched his fist,  
"I am warning you. Keep away from him."  
"Okay...paranoid? He's a mate."  
He turned to Bob,  
"Thanks Bob."  
He looked back at Rick,  
"Aaron's a grown man, he can be friends with whoever he wants. Get over it."  
Rick stepped closer, stopping as Bob gave him his drink. Robert looked him up and down and smirked; he raised his cup slightly and walked away, shaking his head as he left the cafe and headed back to the house. He didn't stop until he got inside, putting the coffee down and gripping the back of the chair, he let out a shuddering breath and closed his eyes. He couldn't deny it, there was something about Aaron that had dug deep, got under his skin and stayed there. He could laugh at Rick, tell him he had no interest, that he was straight, that it was disgusting to even think it, yet he couldn't deny the thoughts that came to him at night, the flutter in his chest when he sees the man smile. He opened his eyes again and let out a laugh, shaking his head slightly and locking those thoughts deep away once more,  
"Oh you're in?"  
He started, jumping back as Victoria appeared in the door way,  
"Jesus!"  
Victoria laughed,  
"Sorry."  
He rubbed his neck and frowned,  
"Why are you here?"  
She looked at him,  
"It's my house."  
He laughed sarcastically,  
"I mean why aren't you at work?"  
She moved to the sofa and sat down,  
"Marlon text, doesn't need me til four so I have the morning to myself."  
Robert thought for a moment then sat down next to her,  
"You know that Rick guy right?"  
Victoria flicked through the channels on the television,  
"Yeah...why?"  
Robert tapped a finger against the arm of the chair,  
"Just wondering. Me and Aaron have become kind of mates."  
Victoria paused and looked at him,  
"You and Aaron?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Yeah. Why?"  
She looked back at the screen,  
"Just can't see you two hanging out."  
Robert frowned,  
"Why?"  
She yawned,  
"I dunno. Just seem too different."  
Robert chewed his lip for a minute, watching a man on TV as he explained how to sell a house with no bathroom. He looked over at Victoria again,  
"I think Rick thinks I'm up to something."  
Victoria didn't take her eyes from the screen,  
"Are you?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Like what? He's a mate, that's it."  
Victoria looked at him like he had grown another head,  
"Alright, settle down, I was joking."  
She sighed,  
"Rick just...really loves Aaron. That's all. He's a bit nervous about losing him."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Yeah...yeah I get that."  
Victoria shrugged,  
"Just go easy around him. Don't wind him up, he's actually a good guy."  
He sighed heavily,  
"Right, I gotta head out, only came back to get my keys."  
He stood up, grabbed his coffee and leant down to kiss her head,  
"See you later."  
He headed out, walking to the car and unlocking it,  
"Mornin'."  
He turned his head and smiled at Aaron,  
"Alright, mate?"  
Aaron shifted on his feet, hands in his pockets,  
"So...Rick just saw you."  
Robert slumped slightly,  
"I'm sorry if I wound him up, wasn't intentional, it's kind of a default for me- being a smart arse."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Yeah he uh...wasn't best pleased."  
Robert tapped his nail against the paper cup,  
"Look, if it's gonna cause problems then I'll stay away from you. Last thing I wanna do is be the reason you and your fiancé fight."  
Aaron watched him for a moment,  
"Is that what you want?"  
Robert looked down at his cup and then back to Aaron,  
"Doesn't really matter what I want, does it?"  
He swallowed,  
"What do you want?"  
"You."  
Robert's eyebrow shot up and Aaron felt his face burn,  
"I mean as a friend."  
Aaron shifted again,  
"Just...get to know Rick. You'll like him."  
Robert nodded; he knew it was only fair to give the man a chance, especially as he was the only thing between him and Aaron spending time together.   
"Fine...drink tonight? All of us? Clear the air a bit?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Sounds good to me. Six o clock?"  
Robert smiled and nodded,  
"Sorted. I gotta run. I'll see you then, yeah?"  
Aaron nodded, turning on his heel and heading away, toward the garage. Robert watched him go for a moment then climbed into the car and sat behind the wheel, he put the coffee into the holder and rubbed his face,  
"Great..."  
He sighed, put his belt on, and started the engine to leave.

 _The click of the door made him smile,  
"You're late."  
He didn't answer, and Aaron didn't look up from the engine he was fixing. He stopped however, as the hand slid up his back slowly,  
"Playing this game are we?"  
"Maybe."  
Suddenly he was pulled back; flush against a warm chest as hands moved across his body and lips attacked his neck,  
"What took you so long?"  
"I had to wait for everyone to leave."  
Aaron let out a quiet moan as his earlobe was bitten on,  
"Mmm I have work to do."  
The voice in his ear made his legs weak,  
"I have you to do."  
He grinned, turned around and looked at him,  
"You really think you're smooth with lines like that?"  
Aaron's heart was thumping in his ears, lust coursed through his veins and before the man could think of another smart response he had pulled him in and was kissing him, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth then gripping his hair as he tried to kiss him even harder. The hands on his hips manoeuvred him, turning him around and making him brace against the car. His jeans were down, then his boxers, in a matter of seconds, the man's hands under his shirt and fingers playing with nipples as he tried to gulp down air.   
"A-anyone could walk in."  
He could hear the sound of the man's belt, the rustle of his own jeans coming down, his legs kicked slightly apart,  
"Let them..."  
Aaron groaned, leaning forward as the delicious stretch and burn of the man's cock pushing into him took over his senses. He groaned, turning his head in an attempt to meet the man's lips in another kiss,  
"Tell me you want me."  
Aaron nodded, rolling his hips back to take him deeper,  
"I want you."  
The man gripped Aaron's hips tightly,  
"Say my name."  
Aaron tightened his fingers in the man's hair and moaned against his lips, almost breathless as the man thrust deeply into him,  
"Say my name."  
Aaron opened his eyes, staring into the man's,  
"R-Robert."  
He sucked in a breath, pleasure ricocheting through him,  
"Ah...Robert...Robert, Rob-"_  
It was his own moan that woke him. Eyes flying open and chest heaving. He looked over to see Rick still fast asleep, peacefully oblivious to the fact that not only was Aaron awake, sweating and hard, on the verge of orgasm, but also that it was because of someone else. Aaron swallowed; his heart still thumping and senses on fire as he ached for release. He slid from the bed quietly, padding his way to the bathroom and locking the door before immediately pulling his boxers down and sitting on the edge of the bath tub, he hissed quietly at the the cold of the porcelain against his skin but the need for a hand on his cock took over and he gripped himself, steadily leaking pre-cum helped his hand slide as he sped up to try and reach orgasm. He squeezed his eyes shut, a constant stream of, 'RickRickRickRickRick' inside his head wasn't enough, he couldn't quite get over the ledge. He opened his eyes and took a breath as he slowed his hand, guilt pricking at his skin and he closed his eyes,  
 _"Tell me you want me."_  
He bit his lip to keep from moaning as he replayed the dream in his mind, images flashing into his sight of Robert, his fingers, his lips, the curve of his arse as he bent over to fix the car, the flick of his tongue to clear the beer foam from his lip,   
_"Aaron."_  
He gripped the edge of the sink, head tipped back as he let himself imagine Robert, on his knees, looking up at him; he pictured them on a bed, pictured himself on his knees as he used his mouth to pull desperate moans from the man. He ached, gripping the sink until his knuckles turned white, blood on his tongue as he bit through his lip. He shuddered as he came over his fist, thick ropes that didn't seem to end as the idea of kneeling before Robert's cock, tasting it, making him cry out in pleasure blared in Aaron's head. He shook through it before finally removing his hand and shakily reaching for the hand towel. He cleaned himself and stood, avoiding his own eye in the mirror as he redressed and washed his hands. He took a few breaths and padded back to the bedroom, sliding under the sheets and staring at the ceiling. He froze as Rick rolled over, slinging his arm around his middle and pressing a kiss to his chest,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron swallowed, holding Rick lightly,  
"I'm fine."  
Rick murmured in his sleep, snuggling close and sighing happily as he fell back to sleep. Aaron swallowed hard, eyes burning as he held Rick closer, the guilt of what he had just done prickling, like a steady burn. He felt sick. He didn't want to address what it meant that the best orgasm he had had in weeks came from imagining another man. He looked over at the clock and exhaled slowly, telling himself it was just a dream, it wasn't something he had to panic about. He closed his eyes and willed his brain to think of something, anything else.

"Pop it by this afternoon, I'll see what I can do."  
Aaron trailed the end of the pen across the page and sat back,  
"Yeah...yeah..."  
He glanced through the door and froze as he saw Robert standing against his car, checking his phone. His stomach dropped, the dream flooding back into his mind and making his entire body thrum with want. He shook his head slightly and focused on the phone call,  
"Uh...yeah...I'll give you a proper answer when I see it. Alright...see you then."  
He put the phone down and scribbled what he needed on the page, taking a few deep breaths to steady himself before getting up and walking out,  
"Alright?"  
Robert looked up from his phone, pocketing it and grinning; Aaron hated him, hated the way his eyes crinkled as he did, hated how it made his stomach lurch again,  
"What's up?"  
Robert pushed himself from the car and jerked his head toward it,  
"It's crunching."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Crunching?"  
Robert put his hands on his hips,  
"Yeah, it was fine on the way to Hotten but on the way back it started..."  
He gestured with his hand, a move that made Aaron think of long fingers wrapped around other things,  
"Crunching?"  
Robert stilled his hand and grinned,  
"Exactly."  
Aaron cleared his throat,  
"Pop the hood."  
Robert walked back to the driver's side,  
"Sure you're not too busy?"  
Aaron shrugged, waiting for the click before lifting the bonnet and fixing it in place,  
"Been riding that clutch again?"  
Robert leant against the side and sucked in a breath,  
"It's part of my charm."  
Aaron looked up at him and breathed out a laugh,  
"Yeah, alright."  
He moved about a bit then stood up and wiped his hands,  
"Need new break pads. That's the crunching noise. Engine is fine, needs a top up of oil but that's it."  
Robert nodded,  
"When can I book it in?"  
Aaron blew out air,  
"Make me a cuppa and I'll do it now."  
Robert clutched his chest,  
"Conditions, I can't live with these conditions."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Go to the cafe and get me a proper one and a cake and I'll even sort the oil."  
Robert chucked him the car keys,  
"Any particular cake?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"None of that fruit nonsense."  
Robert saluted him,  
"Be right back."  
He turned and left, leaving Aaron stood in the forecourt for a moment. He exhaled sharply and cleared his throat before heading back inside to get what he needed.

When he got in to his flat he was almost desperate, fixing the car ended up being a chat for a couple of hours, a chat that Aaron could barely pay attention to with all his blood coursing south. He locked up as soon as he could and headed straight home, bypassing his original plan for a drink completely to get in to the house and find the relief he needed.  
"Hello?"  
He dumped his keys on the side and walked in to the kitchen; seeing Rick standing against the counter, reading a letter,  
"Got the new account deta-"  
Aaron didn't let him continue; he pulled him in and kissed him, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him back against another counter and moaning. Rick pulled back and gasped slightly,  
"Wha-"  
"Shut up."  
He turned them around, slamming the man against the side and immediately dropped to his knees, pulling at Rick's jeans, unzipping and pulling them down his thighs before tanking his boxers down as well. Rick dropped his head back and gripped Aaron's hair as he took him in his mouth, swallowing him down while rubbing circles on his hips,  
"Christ, almighty....Aaron..."  
Aaron hummed around him, the weight, the taste, the feel of Rick was almost enough to clear his head, it was almost enough to stop the burning want inside him. He pulled Rick's hips closer, seemingly eager to swallow him down completely, he ignored the pressure on his knees, the sting of his hair being pulled, the burn that came every time Rick thrust his hips. He squeezed his eyes shut,  
"Aaron...Aaron...Aaron."  
He felt like he was going crazy, because Ricks voice was becoming Robert's. He swallowed him down again, he could tell the man was close, he knew the signs, knew it wouldn't be long. He needed it to go fast, needed to be selfish and speed up his own release. Rick's grip on his hair tightened and he moaned Aaron's name as he came hard down his throat. Aaron drank it down, sucking Rick through the shudders until he was pushed back. Aaron clambered to his feet, pulling Rick in to kiss him; his mouth falling open as Rick kissed and licked his own taste from the man's mouth. Aaron pushed his jeans down and grabbed Rick's hand,  
"I love you. I love you."  
Rick gripped Aaron, gasping into his mouth as he stroked him,  
"I love you too."  
Aaron pulled him in and kissed him hard, sucking his bottom lip until Rick groaned. He let go of him and pushed his head forward onto Rick's chest, grunting and moaning before stilling, head tipped back as he came over Rick's fist, again and again until he was shaking and shuddering, shoving the man's hand away and slumping against him,  
"Oh my god."  
Rick wrapped his arms around him, trying to catch his breath,  
"Where did that come from?"  
Aaron lifted his head, giving a dopey grin,  
"Just couldn't get you off my mind."  
Rick laughed, pulling Aaron in and kissing him again,  
"You're amazing."  
Aaron couldn't help but laugh; a laugh of relief from finally getting a climax, but also because in that moment, with his jeans down his thighs and his cum on his shirt, all he knew, all he felt, all he saw, was Rick. He smiled at his fiancé,  
"Fancy a night in?"  
Rick nodded, leaning in and kissing him again before pulling back to dress himself. Aaron did the same then kissed him quickly,  
"I'm gonna shower...why don't you order something for us and get Netflix powered up?"  
Rick nodded, brushing their noses together and smiling,  
"Don't take too long."  
Aaron rubbed his back as he stepped past, throwing a glance over his shoulder before heading into the bathroom to shower.

"You're in a good mood today."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Should I not be?"  
Chas leant more toward him; holding his arm tightly,  
"No no...just noting it."  
She looked at her son, brushing a wayward hair behind his ear,  
"I like it. Suits you."  
He smiled at her then rolled his eyes,  
"Come on."  
He lead her into the cafe, leaving her at a table as he headed to the counter, glancing over and seeing Victoria sitting on her own,  
"Alright Vic?"  
She looked at him,  
"It's my mum's birthday."  
Aaron's face changed and he stepped closer,  
"Right...you okay?"  
She shrugged,  
"No worse than any other year."  
She looked at him for a moment,  
"You and Rob, you're friends?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Yeah?"  
She swallowed,  
"He's taking it hard this year, I don't know if it's being back here or being here alone or what but....."  
Aaron felt a twinge of worry- he hadn't seen Robert in days; figuring him to he busy so he hadn't even questioned it until that moment. He felt a pang of guilt, not noticing that a man who had invaded his thoughts so much had been so absent.   
"Will you check on him?"  
Aaron nodded,   
"Of course I will."  
Victoria smiled sadly as she stood up,  
"I have to get to work."  
Aaron stood straight,  
"Come here."  
He enveloped her in his arms, holding her close and kissing her head,  
"It'll be okay."  
She hugged him tightly, breathing him in for a moment then pulling away, her eyes slightly more glassy than normal; Aaron chose not to comment.  
"See you later."  
She left the cafe quickly; Aaron glanced over at Chas who mouthed 'she okay?' And nodded in return. With a heavy sigh he returned to the counter and ordered them breakfast.

He didn't see him until later that afternoon, he'd tried the house on the way to work to no avail then nipped to David's shop on his lunch break to find Robert staring at the rows of whiskey bottles. He walked over and stood beside him,  
"Can't decide?"  
Robert didn't look at him; didn't answer. Aaron turned to face him,  
"I know what today is."  
Roberts voice was rough, as though he hadn't spoken yet, Aaron supposed he probably hadn't.  
"It's Wednesday."  
"Robert."  
He met Aaron's eye then looked away again,  
"What?"  
Aaron sighed and grabbed one of the bottles,  
"Come on."  
He paid for the drink then headed out, immediately turning toward Victoria's house, throwing glances around his shoulder to make sure Robert was still trailing behind,  
"Keys?"  
Robert unlocked the door silently and walked in,  
"Don't you have work?"  
Aaron shrugged his jacket off and hung it over the banister,  
"Don't you?"  
Robert scoffed, walking into the living room and collapsing onto the sofa. Aaron went to the kitchen, grabbing two glasses down and carrying them, along with the whiskey; having already talked himself into believing it was a good idea, into the living room. He sat opposite the sofa and looked at Robert for a moment, he was dishevelled, hadn't showered in a couple of days judging by the scruff that was barely visible thanks to the light colour of it, yet still apparent, on his chin. Aaron swallowed hard, trying to find the words as he poured two drinks, he passed one to Robert,  
"Here."  
Robert took it; stared down at the amber liquid for a moment then looked at Aaron,  
"What is this?"  
Aaron raised his glass,  
"To your mum."  
Robert looked from him to the glass and swallowed, lifting his own and nodding,  
"To mum."  
Aaron downed his drink; wincing at the burn, eyes squeezed shut as he fought the urge to cough and gag. He put the glass down and wiped his mouth before looking at Robert; expecting to see a similar reaction to the drink from him but met instead by a man, staring down at his now empty glass, lips pursed and eyes glassy as tears threatened to fall,  
"Robert?"  
Aaron moved to the sofa, sitting next to him and fighting with himself over touching his knee. He settled for the shoulder,  
"Rob?"  
The man sniffed hard; running his nose and then wiping his eyes quickly before clearing his throat,  
"Another one?"  
He leant forward, pulling Aaron's glass over and pouring them both another, notably larger, drink. He passed Aaron's to him and clinked the glasses together,  
"To your wedding."  
He took a gulp of the whiskey and sucked in a breath as it went down,  
"Not the best."  
Aaron looked down at his drink then placed it on the table,  
"Talk to me."  
Robert looked at him, fixing a smile on his face,  
"About what?"  
Aaron resisted the urge to shake him; seeing the mask return,  
"Robert."  
Robert glanced away, looking down at the floor,  
"I can't."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Why not?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"I miss her...I really miss her."  
Aaron put his hand on his shoulder,  
"You mum? I know it's her birthday."  
He nodded; Aaron was struck in that moment, how small he looked, how much like a little boy.   
"Tell me about her."  
Robert swallowed, silent for a moment before looking at him again,  
"She was amazing."  
He shrugged,  
"She wasn't my...she didn't have me. But she's the only mum I ever had, I mean, Diane is great but..."  
Aaron rubbed his back slowly as Robert sighed,  
"Today is just...hard."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"It's not your problem, I'm sorry."  
Aaron dropped his hand,  
"I'm your mate, you're upset. So yeah...it is my problem."  
Robert stared into his eyes,  
"I don't deserve it."  
He slumped back,  
"She'd be so let down by me."  
Aaron cocked his head,  
"Why'd you say that?"  
Robert reached for his drink, filling the glass up again,  
"Because it's true. I'm an idiot."  
He scoffed before taking a sip,  
"I'm thirty years old, I have...no wife, no business, no..."  
He glanced at Aaron,  
"One mate."  
He shrugged,  
"She'd look at me and just..."  
He scoffed again,  
"Guess my Dad was right, I'm a disappointment."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Your dad?"  
Robert sucked in a breath after draining the glass,  
"Yeah. Daddy...the man who made me who I am."  
He poured yet another glass and raised it up,  
"Good old Jack Sugden."  
Aaron remembered him, faint memories in his mind of the man in the pub,  
"He would be laughing...Robert failed again."  
He sighed then looked at Aaron,  
"I'm sorry."  
He huffed,  
"I'm sorry."  
Aaron pulled him in, hugging him tightly; wrapping his arms around him and holding him,  
"It's alright."  
Robert shook in his arms, face pressed into Aaron's shoulder, he could feel the moisture from the man's tears, could hear the shuddering breaths; he was about to ask him if he was okay when Robert pulled away suddenly and got up, hiding his face as he walked away and ran up the stairs. Aaron heard the bathroom door slam and he froze, not knowing what to do. He waited, seconds turned to minutes as he sat in the same spot and stared at the bottle of whiskey. He didn't know what to think, didn't know how to feel, he wanted to cross the line, wanted to kiss the tears and the hurt away but knew he couldn't. He pushed his hands through his hair and stood up, walking toward the stairs and looking up them; considering whether or not to go up. He started as the door opened and Robert stepped out,  
"You okay?"  
He nodded, walking down the stairs and coming to sit near the bottom,  
"I don't...like people to see me like this. I don't...cry."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah, I get it...I mean, I cry. But I get not wanting to."  
Robert looked up at him, letting out a laugh,  
"That makes me feel better."  
Aaron shrugged, the two of them falling into silence until he spoke again,  
"You're full of shit by the way."  
Robert frowned,  
"Sorry?"  
Aaron pushed his arm, making him shift across the seat so he could sit beside him,  
"Whatever they said...listen to me."  
Robert put his chin in his hand and looked at him,  
"I'm listening."  
Aaron chewed his lip for a moment then met his eye,  
"You're not a disappointment, okay? You're...you're amazing."  
Robert stared at him,  
"You don't mean that."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Okay, so I'm lying."  
Robert smirked then looked down,  
"Thanks."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Your mum would be proud of you. Okay?"  
He looked at Aaron and sniffed,  
"You realise you're my best friend?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Obviously."  
He nudged Robert's shoulder with his, making him laugh then groan as he pushed his hands through his hair,  
"Don't-don't tell anyone about this okay?"  
Aaron looked at him, deep in to his eyes, his body wanting to move closer, to close that gap between them and kiss him. Robert glanced from his eyes to his lips, making Aaron's heart thump. He clenched his fist, about to lean in when Robert looked away. It slapped him like a sheet of ice, realising what he was about to do, Robert pushed himself from the step and stood up,  
"You got plans today?"  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Uh...no."  
Robert nodded and looked at him,  
"You and Rick...set a date yet?"  
Aaron swallowed, shaking his head,  
"Not yet."  
He gave a small smile,  
"You should. You deserve to be happy."  
"Thanks."  
Robert nodded and huffed a breath,  
"Fancy a pizza?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Make it stuffed crust and you're on."  
Robert nodded,  
"You phone, I'll set up the Xbox."  
Aaron climbed to his feet, walking past Robert and squeezing his shoulder,  
"You'll be good."  
Robert nodded, taking a deep breath, he went into the front room to set it all up.

He saw them together a few days later; walking into the pub at lunch time to drop Victoria's phone off, they were sitting at the bar and having a drink.   
"Alright Robert?"  
He smiled at Chas and held the phone up,  
"Vic left this, can I leave it with you?"  
She took the phone,  
"Drink?"  
He glanced at his watch,  
"Uh...yeah...orange juice?"  
She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged,  
"I'm driving."  
She poured the drink as he reached for his wallet,  
"On me."  
It was his turn to raise an eyebrow and he paused,  
"Why?"  
Chas shrugged,  
"I'm in a good mood."  
She looked at Rick and Aaron,  
"They set a date."  
Robert looked over,  
"Yeah?"  
She smiled, putting the glass down and heading back to them. Robert looked down at the glass for a moment then stepped closer,  
"Hey...sorry to interrupt."  
Aaron looked up and grinned,  
"Alright?"  
Rick immediately put his hand on Aaron's back,  
"I uh...I heard you set a date."  
"That's right."  
Aaron threw Rick a look then nodded,  
"Yeah...March."  
Robert nodded,  
"Congratulations."  
Rick looked over,  
"Thanks."  
Robert tapped the side of the bar,  
"Look...I know we got off on the wrong foot, but really...you two seem great together. So...I really do wish you all the happiness in the world."  
Ricks expression softened somewhat and he nodded,   
"You and Aaron are mates."  
He sniffed, holding his hand out,  
"So I guess we are too."  
Robert took his hand and shook it,  
"Yeah."  
He stepped back slightly and Aaron grinned,  
"Any advice?"  
Robert exhaled,  
"Try and enjoy it? Think carefully about your first song...get the photographer to take candid shots as well as set up ones...don't stress about the little details....that's about it."  
Rick nodded slowly then glanced at Aaron before looking back at Robert,  
"Do you wanna join us?"  
Robert held his hand up,  
"No no, you go ahead. I got stuff to do."  
He congratulated them again before turning back and taking his drink to a far table. He sat and pulled his phone out of his pocket; making sure to look calm and collected on the outside despite his heart banging in his ears and the sick feeling in his stomach. He glanced over at them again, downed his drink, and left.

 **Rob: What are you doing today?  
Aaron: Day off.  
Rob: Fancy a game?  
Aaron: Get the beers in.**  
Robert grinned as Aaron flopped down beside him, he knew it was stupid, he would only end up hurting himself, but he couldn't resist it, he wanted Aaron around. He had seen him and Rick, in a bubble of happiness with the rest of the Dingle's, it had stung, but he had kept a smile on his face then drunk it away when he had privacy. But now, a day of just hanging out with the man was what he needed.   
"Oi?"  
He snapped back into the room,  
"Sorry. What?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"You in there?"  
Robert rubbed his neck,  
"Shut up, pass the controller."  
Aaron laughed, chucking it over to him and sitting further down the sofa. He loaded another game and focused on the screen as Robert focused on him. He had cut his hair, shaved close, no gel in, just his curls, messed up from his hand working through it. Robert wanted him more than anything, so much it was starting to hurt. He looked at the screen and tried to focus, Aaron was talking; a steady stream of words that didn't quite infiltrate Robert's consciousness. He felt himself, could see it in his mind, the feel of Aaron's lips against his, the soft yet firm press together; he dropped the controller,  
"You okay?"  
He looked at Aaron and nodded before standing up,  
"Beer?"  
Aaron frowned; looking at the screen,  
"You're just gonna drop the game there?"  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"You were winning anyway."  
He walked into the kitchen and gripped the counter, dropping his head and closing his eyes,  
"Rob-"  
"Jesus!"  
He jumped at the voice behind him, looking at Aaron in the doorway then laughing,  
"Don't do that."  
Aaron moved closer,   
"You alright? You seem...jumpy?"  
Robert stood straight,  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
He moved to the fridge and grabbed two beers,  
"Here."  
He handed Aaron one, cracking his own open and taking a slurp before frowning,  
"What?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Nothing."  
Robert sniffed,  
"Come on then."  
Aaron put his can down and moved in, wrapping his arms around Robert and hugging him. Robert stiffened in his arms then relaxed, hugging him back. Aaron pulled away first, looking into Robert's eyes, and Robert couldn't help it, he leant in, lips about to touch when Aaron looked away,  
"Rob..."  
Horror filled his body, he pushed Aaron back,  
"Rob, wait."  
He moved quickly, ignoring the man as he grabbed his jacket and left the house, slamming the door behind him. Aaron stood in shock, staring at the closed door. He swallowed a few times then went back to the living room, clicking the television off and grabbing his own hoodie, regret burning hard in his chest as he left the house and made his way back to his.

_"Robert Sugden. Leave a message."  
"You're just not going to answer me now? Where are you? Call me."  
"Robert Sugden. Leave a message."  
"Look, I'm not angry or anything I just wanna talk. Please? Come on."  
"Robert Sugden. Leave a message."  
"Rick said he saw you in Hotten...so you're alive. Just...call me. I'm getting worried."_

  
Robert hung the phone up and looked away; he was sitting in a park outside Leeds, the building he had a meeting in was across the way and he wanted a quiet moment before going in. He hadn't seen or spoken to Aaron in a week, embarrassed more than anything, he had completely avoided the situation. He looked around and focused his attention on a squirrel as it dug in the earth. He watched for a few minutes until his phone vibrated in his hand,  
Aaron: I'm sorry.   
Robert felt a twinge of guilt. It wasn't Aaron's fault. He knew that, yet he couldn't bring himself to answer, he wanted him, and he wasn't available. Wasn't interested. He rubbed his face, he knew he had to move on, had to be happy having Aaron as a friend and nothing more, as much as it hurt him he knew he had to. He pocketed the phone and stood up, straightening his jacket and heading from the park, toward his meeting, the business plan the last thing possible on his mind.

Aaron knew it was a bad idea, that it could lead to a fight, probably would lead to a fight, but he had to find him. Victoria had let it slip- he was in Leeds, had a meeting and was staying the night. He had tracked him down, Robert's twitter had given away where he was. A small bar down a back lane, he stepped inside and looked around, spotting him almost immediately as he talked intently with another man. The man laughed at something that Robert said then clapped his arm before downing his drink and grabbing his things. Aaron watched as Robert said goodbye and the man left. He then checked his watch and pulled his phone from his pocket. Aaron took a deep breath; he walked over and stood beside him,  
"Phone works then?"  
Robert froze, looking at him then looking around,  
"How did you..."  
"Vic."  
Robert sighed, pushed a hand through his hair,  
"Go on then. Have a go."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I'm not mad."  
Robert scoffed, picking his drink up again,  
"Should be."  
Aaron sighed heavily,  
"Robert?"  
Robert looked at him, taking him in,   
"I'm sorry. Aaron. I shouldn't have done what I did. I know that."  
Aaron chewed his lip and looked down,  
"Didn't even know you wanted to...with men."  
Robert pushed his hand through his hair and moved back,  
"Yeah, I'm not doing this."  
Aaron grabbed his wrist,  
"Robert, just talk to me, I'm your mate, okay? I care about you."  
Robert stared down at Aaron's hand wrapped around his arm, making the man pull away,  
"Sorry."  
Robert looked around, face burning,  
"Not here. Okay?"  
Aaron held his hands up,  
"Okay."  
Robert left, Aaron on his heel, out of the bar and down the road,  
"You parked?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Took the bus."  
Robert fished his keys from his pocket,  
"I'll give you a lift. We can talk in the car."  
Aaron fell silent, it was more than he expected if he was honest. He followed Robert to the car and climbed into the passenger seat, waiting for the man to settle in and lock the door before turning to him,  
"You tried to kiss me."  
Robert didn't look at him, he focused on fiddling with a keyring, a small silver disc with some writing inscribed,  
"Robert?"  
The man huffed,  
"Yes. I tried to kiss you. I had too many beers and-"  
"And what? You wanted to kiss me?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Please don't make me do this."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Is this why your marriage ended? Because you're gay-"  
"I'm not gay-"  
"-bisexual then! Whatever you are...it is isn't it?"  
Robert cracked his neck, eyes closed as he tried to bite back remarks,  
"Robert."  
He looked at him,   
"Yes. It ended because I like men too. Because I was...it ended because of that."  
Aaron swallowed, he wanted to tell him, wanted to comfort him in the knowledge that he wanted him as well.   
"Does anyone know?"  
Robert started the engine,  
"I don't wanna talk about it anymore. You're don't have to worry. I won't go near you again."  
Aaron leant over and turned the key, killing the engine,  
"Robert...I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about you lying to me. Lying to yourself. I've been there, trying to deal with my sexuality. I understand."  
Robert huffed a breath and rubbed his face again,  
"What do you want from me?"  
Aaron opened his mouth then closed it again, he wasn't sure how to answer it. Robert raised his eyebrows then turned the engine back on,  
"I want my friend."  
He looked over at Aaron,  
"I am your friend."  
"Are you?"  
He looked at Aaron, shrugging then putting his seatbelt on,  
"I don't want you. Yeah I like men...and I had a bit to drink and I made a stupid decision but I don't want you. You're a mate."  
He sniffed,  
"Put your belt on."  
Aaron sat back in silence, putting the seatbelt on as Robert pulled out of the space and drove them back. They didn't speak until he turned the engine off,  
"Don't tell anyone."  
Aaron looked over,  
"I won't."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"I'm serious. Not about any of it."  
Aaron held his hands up,  
"I won't. I promise. It's not my thing to tell...just know that...I'm your friend. I'm here...okay?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"Yeah...cheers."  
Aaron bit his lip for a moment then undid the belt,  
"When you're ready, I'll see you, yeah?"  
Robert nodded, waiting for the man to leave before undoing his own seatbelt and heading back into the house.

He heard them before he saw them, on his way past the garage, he could hear Rick's voice first. Shouting about boundaries and loyalty. Aaron didn't answer, Robert slowed slightly, glancing in to see them facing one another, both looking angry. He looked away and walked past; for all his faults he knew not to get involved. He waited, hidden from sight until he saw Rick storm off. He looked around and then headed back toward the garage, starting as Aaron threw a spanner on the ground and swore,  
"Woah...you okay?"  
"What is it to you?"  
Robert frowned,  
"Aaron-"  
"It's none of your business Robert. Just do one."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Fine. See you around."  
He turned on his heel and began to leave, stopping when Aaron called his name,  
"Wait!"  
He turned again to see Aaron throwing the cloth down onto the side. Robert walked over to him,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron moved into the office and sat heavily on the chair; rubbing his face and sighing,  
"We had a fight."  
Robert leant against the doorframe, raising an eyebrow,  
"I gathered that."  
Aaron looked at him then looked away,  
"Yeah well..."  
"What about?"  
Robert folded his arms as he watched the man,  
"This place."  
Robert frowned,  
"Here? What's that got to do with Rick?"  
Aaron glanced up at him,  
"I'm sick of this place, I wanna...do something on my own- or with my mate, Adam. Just...get out of this business."  
Robert shrugged,  
"So do it."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah cos it's that easy."  
He sighed,  
"I asked if he thought his family would wanna invest. I don't have the funds to do it, and without, I can't move on."  
Robert nodded slowly,  
"Ah..."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Yeah...ah."  
Robert shifted on his feet,  
"I take it Rick didn't like that idea?"  
Aaron laughed,  
"That's an understatement."  
He looked at Robert,  
"Said it was a gross misuse of family, that I was crossing boundaries or some rubbish."  
He sighed and tipped his head back, making Robert's mouth water as images of licking a stripe over his skin filled his mind. He shook his head as Aaron sat up straight,  
"So now, he's not talking to me."  
Robert shifted again,  
"I mean...I get why he'd have a problem if you were just a mate or a boyfriend, but you're gonna be his husband, that's your family too. Technically."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I don't know...all I know is he's pissed as hell and I'm gonna have to grovel."  
Robert frowned,  
"Why should you? He's the one who's in the wrong."  
"I shouldn't have asked."  
Robert scoffed,  
"What? You shouldn't have asked your future husband for help with a career that would benefit you both? It's not like you wanted a new car, you wanted to do something with your life, get out of here. He should be praising you not storming off like a petulant child."  
He looked over at Aaron to see him smirking,  
"What are you smirking at?"  
Aaron rubbed his nose,  
"Doesn't matter."  
He sighed and stood up,  
"Do you want a brew?"  
Robert looked at him in confusion,  
"So...wait, did I help?"  
Aaron looked over his shoulder at him,  
"Yeah."  
Robert nodded,  
"Alright then."  
Aaron walked past, tapping his hand on Robert's chest as he went,  
"Good job."  
Robert scoffed, pushing him away as Aaron laughed,  
"Get off."  
He moved into the office and leant against the desk, watching the man as he grabbed his mug from the side and made two drinks,  
"You'll be okay. You and Rick."  
Aaron glanced over,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert smiled at him,  
"You'll be fine."  
Aaron handed him the drink, waiting and watching before sniffing and changing the subject. He didn't let himself think about it until he got home; Robert had made him laugh, got him into a deep conversation about something else and taken his mind clean off the argument with Rick. He unlocked his door and walked in, dropping the keys on the side and listening out, he was met with silence and for a moment he was relieved. He took his shoes off and walked into the living room, collapsing onto the sofa and pushing his head back, eyes closed, his mind wandering. He thought about Rick, thought about the fight. He opened his eyes, he didn't want to think about it, he didn't want to go over it again. He pulled his phone out, scrolling through his messages then closing it again. He sat, propping his head on two fingers and stared at the blank TV screen.

"Aaron?"  
He started awake, looking around to find himself in darkness; he hadn't even realised he'd fallen asleep. Hadn't even moved from the sofa,  
"Aaron?"  
He sat up with a groan,  
"Rick?"  
Rick walked in, dropping his coat over one of the chairs and walking around to look at him,  
"You didn't answer your phone."  
Aaron rubbed his eyes,  
"Been asleep."  
He looked up at the man,  
"You okay?"  
Rick rubbed the back of his neck,  
"No."  
He sat on the edge of the coffee table and looked at Aaron,  
"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."  
Aaron swallowed and nodded,  
"Yeah, yeah me too."  
Rick reached for his hands,  
"Still love me?"  
Aaron met his eye and laughed,  
"Yeah...just about."  
He chewed his lip and then looked down,  
"I shouldn't have asked-"  
"No..no you should. Of course you should. I just...I overreacted."  
Aaron looked at him, reached out and cupped his cheek gently,  
"I love you. You know that don't you? I don't care if I work in a garage...or a shop, or wherever. As long as I have you."  
Rick shifted closer, pulling Aaron in,  
"I love you too."  
He kissed him gently then pressed their foreheads together,  
"So we're okay?"  
Aaron nodded, wrapping his arms around Ricks neck and hugging him,  
"We're okay."  
Rick held him tightly, kissing his neck and smiling,  
"We'll find a way. Get you the dream, I promise."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I know."  
Rick cupped his head,  
"I'll get dinner on."  
Aaron nodded, watching him as he moved, he couldn't explain the emptiness inside, and instead he swallowed it down, tried to ignore it. He looked at Rick, his stomach twisting in guilt. He rubbed his face and walked over to him, sliding his arms around his middle and pressing a kiss to his back,  
"Forget the dinner."  
Rick turned in his arms,  
"Oh?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Come on."  
He took Rick's hand and led him wordlessly into the bedroom.

Robert clicked onto the website and reached for his coffee, taking a gulp and wincing; it was getting cold. He got up, headed into the kitchen to remake it, his mind wandering until Victoria's voice brought him back to the room,  
"You alright?"  
He nodded, immediately getting a second mug down for her,  
"You?"  
She shrugged,  
"Can't complain. What you doing?"  
He couldn't help but smile as he turned to her,  
"I am sorting my finances out."  
She raised an eyebrow,  
"Well you're certainly cheerful about it."  
He chuckled,  
"That's because I think I have a new job...well...hopefully an income at least. Just need to sort a few details out first."  
"Ooooh...any hints?"  
He poured the water into the mugs and sucked in a breath,  
"Ask me again later? I'm meeting with someone this afternoon, should have some more info then."  
He looked over at Victoria and clicked his tongue at her concerned features,  
"Come on, just be excited for your big brother!"  
She rolled her eyes, taking the mug from him and heading toward the living room,  
"Just no stupid risks okay?"  
He grinned,  
"I promise."  
He waited a moment, pulling his phone from his pocket and scrolling for a number, smiling as he pressed call,  
"Alright?"  
"You got time this afternoon? I need a chat with you."  
"Sound ominous."  
Robert chuckled,  
"No no. It's good-I hope it's good. Say...two o'clock? Cafe?"  
"Uh...yeah. Yeah sounds good. See you then."  
Robert grinned as he hung up, biting his lip then, picking up his coffee, he followed his sister into the living room as well.

"Say that again."  
Robert shrugged,  
"I want to invest in your business. In you."  
He dropped his hand as Aaron frowned,  
"Why?"  
Robert hesitated before picking up his mug,  
"What do you mean, why?"  
Aaron blinked,  
"Why are you...I mean...I'm not a business man. I don't even have a idea."  
Robert shrugged,  
"So you'll get one. And when you do, you'll have an investor ready to go."  
Aaron's face changed; one of surprise, shock, disbelief,  
"You'd do that for me?"  
Robert took a sip of his coffee,  
"Mm...well you and myself. I invest the money, I get a good return, you get a career in something you want. We both win."  
Aaron chewed his lip, unsure of the whole situation.  
"Talk to me."  
He shifted in the seat then rubbed his face,  
"What if I don't...there's a lot of risk too."  
Robert smirked,  
"I know. It's not my first investment, but I don't go into things with my eyes shut. I believe in you, Aaron."  
Aaron swallowed hard, unable to quite believe it was happening  
"Besides, if you fail, I'll just have you killed."  
Aaron froze for a moment until Robert burst out laughing,  
"Very funny."  
Robert sat forward,  
"Look, I have money from the divorce, and this is just a cut of it, I trust you, and I want to see you happy, so I'm happy to do it. If it goes wrong, then bye bye money. Doesn't matter."  
Aaron looked down, shaking his head then lifting his eyes to look at Robert,  
"I'll pay you back."  
Robert picked his mug up again,  
"Thats kind of how an investment works."  
Aaron couldn't help his chuckle, looking away and rubbing his face,  
"We do this properly, lawyers and contracts and stuff, yeah?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Sure thing."  
He took a sip of his coffee, still watching Aaron over the rim,  
"You can be happy you know."  
Aaron's lips curved into a grin,  
"I am...I am I'm just...in shock. No ones ever taken a chance on me like this."  
Robert put his mug down and reached into his jacket, pulling out a folded over cheque he handed it over. Aaron held it in his hands for a moment then opened it, staring down, his heart in his throat as he read the words over and over,  
"Ten thousand pounds."  
He looked at Robert and exhaled sharply,  
"That's a lot."  
Robert sat back,  
"Better make it worth then."  
Aaron looked down at the cheque again,  
"I'll try."  
Robert swallowed hard, emotional despite himself. He watched as Aaron read the cheque over and over before he folded it and put it in his pocket. He wanted to reach over and kiss him, an urge stronger than he had ever felt overcame him and for once in life he was so happy to hear his phone ring he wanted to shout in joy. He pulled it out and stood up,  
"Sorry, I gotta get this. I'll see you a bit later yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Thanks again."  
Robert smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder before pressing answer to putting the phone to his ear as he walked out. Aaron sat back in the chair and chewed the side of his thumb. He wanted to cry, he didn't even know why. He rubbed his face again and got up, shoving his hands in his pockets, his fingers gripping the folded paper tightly, he made his way back to the flat.

Weeks flew by with no one noticing, meetings and appointments, Aaron and Adam had found a business; scrapping. Robert had been involved for as long as they wanted then stepped back. He had watched from a distance as Aaron flourished in his new role. Before they knew it the place was open, all set up and good to go. All they needed was the clients. Robert had been in Leeds all day, his own career needing attention. He had driven back in the afternoon and stopped near the garage, frowning as he saw Aaron working on a car. He parked up, climbing from the car and walking over,  
"Oi greasemonkey?"  
Aaron looked up and grinned,  
"Alright?"  
Robert leant against the side of the vehicle he was working on,  
"What you doing here?"  
Aaron wiped his hands on a cloth,  
"Cain needed a hand and I had some free time."  
Robert smirked,  
"Little tip, don't be telling your investor that you have loads of free time."  
Aaron chuckled, closing the bonnet of the car and picking his stuff up,  
"Adam's there. It's called multitasking."  
"Delegating duties more like."  
Aaron turned and shrugged,  
"What can I say? It's good to be the boss."  
Robert shook his head in amusement as he followed him in. Aaron took a few breaths, thankful the man couldn't see his face so he wouldn't give away how unsteady he was, he hadn't seen Robert in a few days, he hadn't had to worry,  
"Fancy a brew?"  
Robert leant against a cabinet,  
"Sure."  
Aaron cleaned his hands then walked in to turn the kettle on,  
"It's going well then?"  
He folded his arms and looked at Robert,  
"Yeah...yeah it's insane. I still can't believe it's mine, you know?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron bit his lip and looked down, unable to stop the words as the bubbles to the surface, already knowing exactly where it was all going,  
"You know I couldn't do this without you."  
Robert shrugged,  
"It's fine."  
He looked around; he could feel the man's eyes on him, could feel the prickling on his skin, the tension in the air, he daren't move, daren't even wish that it was real,  
"You've changed everything."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I just gave you some cash."  
Aaron dropped his arms,  
"No I mean it...it's like...since you got here everything's just...fallen into place."  
Robert looked at him, his heart hammering in his chest,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron swallowed, he watched as his Adams's apple bobbed slightly,  
"Yeah."  
Robert couldn't think, couldn't move, a piercing sound was all he could hear and he felt like his legs would give out. Aaron stepped closer,  
"You make me question everything."  
"Is that a good thing?"  
The sentence was meant to come out as a joke but the crack in his voice gave away his apprehension,  
"I don't..."  
Robert looked into his eyes,  
"Don't what?"  
Aaron swallowed hard again, he had been fighting it, fighting the urge, fighting the want, he couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't make himself. He stepped closer again, he knew it was reckless, knew it wouldn't end well but he needed it,  
"Aaron?"  
He lifted his eyes from Robert's lips and met his gaze,  
"Tell me I'm wrong."  
Robert shook his head slightly and that was enough; Aaron surged forward, their lips finally meeting in a kiss. They moved in sync; like two pieces of a puzzle finally brought together again. Aaron tangled his fingers into Robert's hair, pulling him closer as the man cupped his face and moaned,  
"Wait-wait."  
He pulled away and looked at Aaron; eyes blown to near black and lips plump and red,  
"You sure?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Yeah."  
Robert didn't ask again, he pushed forward and kissed him again; cupping his head and walking him back to press him against the side. They broke apart again; hands clutching one another, heavy breaths panted into one another's mouths. Aaron was the first to move; his body several steps ahead of his brain, every nerve ending tingling with want. He pushed past Robert and headed to the doors, slamming them shut and locking them before turning back and pulling him in once more. He wasted no time; shoving Robert's jacket from his shoulders and tangling a hand in the man's hair as he shrugged it to the ground. They broke apart as Aaron's shirt was removed, he turned to open the door of the car he had fixing and then began pulling Robert's shirt from his waistband. It was desperate; swear trickling down his skin only to be caught by Robert's tongue. They couldn't speak; the only certainty was their need to touch one another as much as physically possible. Months of tension, of lust, all built up into that one moment where neither man could breathe. Aaron fumbled with Robert's belt; groaning in annoyance and pulling away from the kiss to work it properly,  
"Where the hell did you get this?!"  
Robert laughed, smacking Aaron's hands away,  
"Do yours."  
He pulled his belt off and pushed his jeans and boxers down as Aaron did the same before sitting on the back seat of the car and pulling Robert in with him. They kissed desperately; both hard and aching, both frantic as they moved together, Aaron gripping Robert's head and moaning as the man took them both in his hand and stroked them. The fit was tight, the position uncomfortable; it wasn't enough, and it was too much all at once. Aaron bit down on the man's lip; his entire body burning up as he ricocheted toward release,   
"Ah..."  
Robert buried his face against Aaron's neck; licking and kissing all the skin he could reach as his hand sped up. He couldn't stand how good it felt, how perfectly they fit. He lifted his head, panting heavily as he felt the heat in his stomach. Aaron had his eyes squeezed shut, his grip on Robert tight,  
"Look at me."  
Aaron's eyes flew open, the blue barely visible through blown pupils. He gasped; hand moving to grip the flesh of Robert's arse as he felt it coming,  
"Ro-Rob...I'm gonna...ah."  
He arched his head black, fingers digging in and toes curling as he shot his load over his stomach and chest. Robert followed shortly after, stroking them both through it until Aaron was quivering and pushing his hand away. Robert collapsed against him, trapping the mess between their bare torsos,  
"Oh my god."  
Aaron shoved his hand through Robert's hair again,  
"Yeah."  
Robert pressed a kiss to Aaron's chest then moved; climbing from the car and pulling his boxers and jeans back up. Aaron groaned as he pulled himself up, fixing his own trousers then climbing out and grabbing a cloth from the side, he cleaned his chest; neither man looking at the other as they dressed. Aaron was the first to speak, glancing over at the man quickly,  
"You okay?"  
Robert looked up from fixing his belt,  
"Yeah...you?"  
Aaron nodded, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on,  
"Yeah..."  
He grabbed his hoodie, looking at the floor before lifting his eyes,  
"What now?"  
Robert smirked as he pulled his jacket on,  
"Round two?"  
The simple joke broke any tension in the room and Aaron grinned,  
"You know what I mean."  
Robert straightened his jacket and looked at the man,  
"I don't regret it."  
Aaron shook his head slightly,  
"Me either."  
Robert moved quickly, pulling him in and kissing him again; more gently than before, a tender press of his lips against Aaron's; one hand cupping his head, fingers stroking his skin as Aaron gripping his hips. He pulled away slowly, pressing their foreheads together,  
"Sorry..."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Don't be."  
He met Robert's eyes, about to close the gap between them again when his phone went off, he looked over at the side,  
"That'll be Rick."  
Robert winced, letting go of Aaron and stepping back,  
"Yeah...look I'm not gonna get in the way of you two."  
Aaron chewed his lip, looking down at the ground, not wanting to hear what Robert was saying.  
"Yeah..."  
Robert looked over at the car and sniffed,  
"Call this a mistake...one time slip up. If you want?"  
Aaron swallowed hard, he didn't want it, he wanted nothing less. He looked at Robert,  
"Yeah, course."  
Robert nodded again and then stepped further back, praying that the dejection wasn't obvious on his face,  
"See you around then?"  
Aaron felt sick; his body empty, left with only guilt. He didn't look at him, couldn't bring himself to, he wanted shout after him, pull him back, he didn't understand what had happened. His phone rang again and he grabbed it in frustration, shutting his eyes tightly as he answered it,  
"Yes?"  
"Everything okay?"  
He shook his head then took a breath at Rick's voice,  
"Yeah, course. Just on the way home."  
"I've missed you today."  
Aaron wanted to cry; still staring at the now closed door, wishing Robert was still there. He shut his eyes again,  
"Yeah me too."  
Rick chuckled, a sound that made Aaron's stomach drop,  
"I'm only calling to check you're in tonight, thought I might cook."  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Uh, yeah I am. Sounds good."  
"Alright. See you in a bit...love you."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Love you too."  
He hung up the phone, walking to the door of the office and sliding down as he felt his chest clench painfully; he pulled his knees to his chest, gripping his fingers in his hair, and he began to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron moved automatically through his day; wake up, shower, breakfast, work, pub, home, bed. Over and over, he had conversations he couldn't remember, couldn't focus on anything for very long, blamed it on work, blamed it on lack of sleep, blamed it on the wedding planning. Stress; is what he called it.   
"You need an early night."  
Aaron looked at his mum, her eyes full of concern and guilt prickled at his skin. He looked down into his pint,  
"Yeah...yeah you're probably right."  
He drained the glass and looked at her again,  
"I'm gonna head home, get a shower."  
She reached over, gripping his hand lightly and smiled at him,  
"You go get some sleep."  
He nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek before turning to leave. He made it to the door when it opened and Robert walked in. Both men froze; they hadn't seen each other since the garage- almost a week before.   
"H-hi."  
Aaron swallowed hard, an ache inside him growing as he looked at the man,  
"You okay?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah I'm..."  
He smirked,  
"I'm fine...you?"  
Aaron nodded, he hated it, the distance between them, he wanted to reach over and touch him, pull him in and kiss him, instead he stepped aside to let him pass, keeping his head down as he walked the short distance back to his house. He let himself in and leant against the closed door, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed himself from the door, walking through to the bathroom, he turned the shower on and waited a moment for it to heat up. He locked the door and began to strip; dropping everything to the ground before climbing under the hot spray and bracing himself against the wall. He dropped his head and closed his eyes, his mind taking him back to that time in the garage; to his lips against Robert's, their skin touching, fingers and kisses and silent moans. He dropped one hand and gripped himself; already growing hard at the memories. He bit his lip, stroking himself faster, letting the thoughts consume him, letting Robert consume him. He could still smell him, taste him on his tongue, could still remember the grip of his fingers around him, the feel of his teeth as he dragged them across his throat. He wanted him, his body ached for him, needing him inside, needing to know what it felt like to take him hard and fast. He gasped, his legs beginning to tremble. He pictured it, spread open by Robert's long fingers, by his tongue, by his cock. It was too much and nowhere near enough at the same time; blood coating his tongue as he bit through the flesh of his lip, his hand sped up as he came closer to orgasm,  
" _I want to fuck you so hard you can't sit for a week."_  
It was his own mind, not the physical memories that sent him over the edge, he came with a groan; thick ropes spurting onto the shower wall before being washed away under the spray. He stroked himself through it, his body shaking, goosebumps on his skin as he leant against the wall and the forced himself to wash. He turned the shower off and waited a moment before stepping out, grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist before wiping the steam from the mirror and catching his own eye. He held it for a count before turning away and leaving the bathroom to dress.

"I'm still at work."  
Aaron fiddled with the arm of the chair as he talked to Rick,  
"When will you be back?"  
Rick chuckled down the line,  
"Why? You miss me?"  
"Yes."  
Aaron sat back, he'd been at the flat all day, Rick had left in the morning and he had a day off; he didn't want to risk going anywhere for fear of seeing Robert, still unsure of what would happen if he did. He fiddled with the side again, the phone was getting hot against his ear, he'd tried everyone, desperate for distraction from the constant ache of wanting Robert.   
"I'll be home in a few hours."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah..."  
He hated the constant feeling, of something missing, he'd had a taste and now it was gone he wanted nothing more.  
"I'll see you then.."  
"Cheer up."  
Aaron sighed,  
"Yes boss."  
Rick chuckled again,  
"I have to go. I'll catch you later. Love you."  
"You too."  
He hung up the phone and tapped it against his hand before pushing himself from the sofa and heading to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and cracked it open. He took a deep drink and then rubbed his forehead before leaning back against the counter and staring into space.

Robert stared at the screen, chewing the side of his thumb and acting as though he was invested in the programme. He hadn't heard a word though, his thoughts, as they had been for the last week, had been about Aaron. He missed him, missed talking to him, missed making him laugh, missed the way he felt like he didn't have to have a guard up when he was around him. He felt wrong; like a piece was missing, which only caused him to want to hide. To repeatedly tell himself that he was being an idiot, Aaron wasn't his. Aaron was never his.   
"-by at least seven, okay? Robert?"  
He blinked and looked over,  
"What?"  
Victoria huffed in annoyance,  
"You're not even listening!"  
He rubbed his face,  
"No, no I am...I am."  
He sighed,  
"You're going somewhere?"  
She clicked her tongue,  
"London! I'm going to London!"  
She huffed again,  
"What is wrong with you? You've been a right mard arse all week."  
Robert folded his arms,  
"No I haven't."  
Victoria gave him a pointed look then sighed in resignation,  
"Fine. Whatever. Just take care of the house and try and cheer the hell up yeah?"  
He forced a smile on to his face as she nudged him before she stood up and grabbed her bag,  
"See you tomorrow yeah?"  
He stood up as well, wrapping her into a hug and kissing her head,  
"Take care. Don't get too drunk."  
She rolled her eyes,  
"It's a catering conference...there won't be any drinking."  
He grinned as he walked her to the door, seeing her to the car and then closing the door. His grin faded, the house suddenly too big, too quiet, he couldn't escape his head. He pushed himself from the door and walked into the living room, sitting back on the sofa and fishing his phone from his pocket. He scrolled through the contacts, up and down, names moving quickly before he settled back on Aaron's name. His finger hovered over it, doubt creeping into his mind as he considered phoning, unsure of what response he would get yet missing the man too much to really care. He chewed his lip as he thought about it, they never said they wouldn't be friends,  
" _Call it a slip. One time mistake."_  
He wanted to call him, wanted Aaron in his orbit, wanted to talk to him about everything and nothing. Wanted to breathe him in; he wanted Aaron. He swallowed hard, exiting the contacts and opening the messages instead, he typed one out to Aaron then deleted it before retyping once more. He stared down at the message and then deleted it and locked his phone; shoving it in his pocket and getting up. He pushed his hands through his hair and grabbed his jacket before heading out. The fresh air cleared his mind almost instantly. He took a deep breath, the air was growing colder as autumn began to set in and he was grateful for the chill. He shoved his hands in his pockets and made his way to the shop; walking in and grabbing a newspaper before stopping at the toiletries; he made himself think about how he needed shower gel, mundane thoughts that could fill his head and take away the dull ache as it pulsed repeatedly in his brain.   
"Alright, mate?"  
The man's reply made him freeze, he turned his head and swallowed hard at the sight of Aaron as he paid for a bottle of milk. He glanced at him; Robert could see his body stiffening slightly before he looked at David again, handing him some change then grabbing the bottle and leaving. Robert put the gel down and gave David the cash for the paper before following him out,  
"Aaron?"  
He ran to catch up with him; grabbing his arm and stopping him,  
"We can't even talk now?"  
Aaron turned to look at him,  
"What do you want?"  
Robert stepped back,  
"Why are you mad at me?"  
Aaron looked at him then looked away,  
"You're right, I'm sorry...I'm sorry."  
He looked at him again,  
"Are you alright?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"No...I miss my mate."  
Aaron glanced around and Robert sighed,  
"Fine. Whatever. Good knowing you."  
He turned to leave; only to be stopped by Aaron's hand on his arm,  
"Wait."  
He let go and wet his lips, he couldn't look at the man, couldn't risk himself falling into his eyes and then his arms.  
"We should talk."  
Robert nodded; praying his eagerness wasn't obvious but knowing deep down it was.   
"Yeah...we can go to yours?"  
Aaron glanced around again- he knew that Rick was in Leeds yet he was still on edge,  
"No...no not mine..."  
Robert nodded again,  
"Vic's gone, we can talk at mine?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Yeah that's fine..."  
He lifted the milk in his hand,  
"I need to drop this at mine first."  
Robert couldn't help his smile,  
"Go do what you need to do, then pop round."  
Aaron nodded, giving him a quick smile and heading back toward his flat. His smile lasted until the door was shut and he was leaning against it. He put his head back and squeezed his eyes shut; he knew exactly what was going to happen, and he didn't want to fight it. He walked to the kitchen and put the milk in the fridge; his heart thumping in his chest, his stomach twisting, he caught sight of himself in the mirror that hung in the living room and swallowed hard; he closed his eyes for a beat then opened them again, rubbed his face and turned his back to the room. Guilt pricked at his skin, he already knew deep down where the day was going to go; he had been expecting it from the moment they first kissed in the garage, he wanted Robert, his body ached with how much he wanted him. He gripped the side of the counter and dropped his head, rocking back and forth on his heels as he tried to stop his body from reacting in the way it wanted to.   
"Come on...come on, come on."  
He couldn't stand it, he needed it and he didn't care the consequences. He grabbed his keys from the side and left; his head filled with the sound of his own heart beating, sweat already making his head tingle as he crossed the road and picked up his pace; the knock on the door harder than he meant it to be, and the force at which he pushed past Robert and entered the house was enough to nearly knock the man down,  
"Aaro-"  
The door was shut by Robert's entire body being pressed up against it as Aaron kissed him.  
"Mm-mm"  
He pushed him back gently, gulping down a breath of air,  
"Aaron..."  
He looked into the man's eyes, seeing nothing that would tell him this was a joke, he cupped the man's face and immediately kissed him again; slower than before, deeper, Aaron's mouth falling willingly open as Robert's tongue pressed inside. Aaron began pushing his jacket from his shoulders as Robert walked them toward the stairs, pausing only to murmur a question against his lips,  
"Are you sure?"  
Aaron nodded as he gripped the man's arms, his reply coming out as a mere whine until Robert kissed him again, pressing him against the wall and moving his head to attack the man's neck before stepping back to unzip his hoodie. Aaron wet his lips, his body thrumming with desire as he reached for Robert again,  
"Where's your room?"  
Robert swallowed hard, dizzy with lust,  
"Upstairs, on the left."  
Aaron pulled him in and kissed him again before pulling back,  
"Upstairs...now."  
He moved first, taking the stairs two at a time. Robert watched him go for a second, wiped the back of his hand across his mouth, and he followed him.

Robert watched as Aaron stared at the ceiling; rolled onto his side as he took in the sight of the man in bed beside him, one arm folded beneath his head, chewing his lip as he stared up. Robert reached over, running the pad of his thumb across the man's lip, releasing it from between his teeth and making him turn to look at him. He smiled, cupping Aaron's face and stroking his cheek softly,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron nodded, leaning into the touch of the man's hand,  
"Yeah..."  
Robert watched him again, his thumb moving slowly against Aaron's cheek,  
"Worth it then?"  
Aaron raised an eyebrow then laughed; making Robert grin,  
"Solid effort."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Best ever I think you'll find."  
Aaron laughed again before sitting up,  
"Mmm sure it was."  
He looked down at Robert, watching the man as he thought,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I don't wanna leave."  
Robert sat up,  
"Then don't...stay here. With me."  
He moved closer, cupping Aaron's head and pressing a kiss to his neck,  
"Stay in bed...all...day."  
Aaron groaned, moving his head to give Robert better access, his own hand moving up Robert's thigh,  
"Rob..."  
Robert lifted his head and looked at him,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron swallowed, his brain fighting his body to be able to talk to him,  
"What are we doing?"  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"You need to me to spell it out?"  
Aaron gave him a look and Robert sighed,  
"I don't know...Aaron. All I know is..."  
He shrugged,  
"When you're gone I miss you more than anything."  
Aaron felt his heart skip; looking at the man, seeing the sincerity in his eyes, he didn't know what to do. He wanted him, wanted everything he could have with Rick, he nodded, leaning in and kissing him, knowing it would make the doubtful feeling go away. Robert kissed him gently, a mere brush of their lips before he pulled away,  
"I need to know you're sure you want this."  
Aaron swallowed again,  
"Don't you?"  
Robert ran his fingers lightly through the hair curling at the base of Aaron's skull,  
"I want you...a lot. But I'm not the one with someone else. I need to know-"  
Aaron pressed his finger tips against Robert's lips, silencing him,  
"I know this is a bad idea...I know it is. But I want you...I want you and I don't-"  
He sighed,  
"I want you."  
Robert wrapped his free hand around Aaron's wrist and kissed his fingers before pulling them away and kissing him again; pushing him down into the bed and moving until he was settled between the man's legs, the kisses deepening; Aaron spread his legs further as soon as Robert broke the kiss to grab another condom from the bedside table. He climbed to his knees and got to work, rolling it on and watching as Aaron grabbed the pot of Vaseline they had been using and coating more on himself- not overly needed seeing as they had already had sex once. He smiled at him,  
"I'll get proper stuff, if we're doing this again?"  
Aaron stroked himself lazily,  
"Not if you don't hurry the hell up."  
Robert laughed, tossing the wrapper behind himself and yanking Aaron closer, he leant down to kiss him, guiding himself to the man's opening before bracing himself and pressing in. He groaned as he bottomed out; Aaron's tight heat almost too good to cope. The man clenched tightly around him, arching inwards and wrapping his legs around his waist. He groaned into Robert's mouth then arched his head back; it all felt too good, the feel of Roberts lips on his skin, the stretch and burn of each drag as he bucked his hips, different, yet familiar, all in one go. He pulled Roberts head up, reaching for a kiss, biting down on his lip as Robert's cock brushed against his prostate over and over. He opened his eyes, looking at the man above him and he swallowed; wrapping his arms around his neck, and he pulled him down to kiss him again.

"So..."  
Aaron pulled his shoes on and looked up at him,  
"So.."  
Robert waited for him to stand up then pulled him in,  
"Three times not enough?"  
Aaron rubbed his arms slowly as Robert shook his head,  
"No...never enough. Not with you."  
He smiled as he kissed him, taking his time before breaking the embrace to press their heads together,  
"Stay."  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's arms again and then pulled away,  
"I can't."  
He looked away; focusing on the zip of his hoodie,  
"I'm meeting Rick."  
Robert couldn't ignore the stab of jealousy as it struck him in the stomach,  
"Right."  
He shifted on his feet as Aaron straightened himself up, keeping his eyes on the man until he looked at him,  
"We didn't talk."  
Aaron rubbed his neck,  
"Yeah...no we didn't."  
Robert chewed his lip for a moment as he thought about how to proceed, he shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded slowly,  
"Is this...I mean are we...?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Don't think we can stop."  
Robert smiled,   
"No...no I don't think we can."  
Aaron glanced down and Robert smiled again,  
"So can I see you tomorrow?"  
Aaron pulled him in,  
"Guess so. I mean we're mates right?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Oh yeah...mates."  
Aaron raised his eyebrows and pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his lips then stepping away,  
"I gotta go."  
Robert watched him as he got ready to leave, following him down the stairs and then stopping,  
"Aaron?"  
He turned to face him,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert shrugged slightly,  
"You are sure you want this?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Don't you? 'Cos you seemed like you did upstairs."  
Robert smirked,  
"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"  
Aaron stepped over, kissing him quickly then turning back to the door,  
"Tomorrow."  
He threw one last glance at Robert and left the house.

The clock was ticking; he'd never noticed it before, never realised how loud it was. He glanced at the time, almost seven, Rick was due back shortly. He rubbed his face and then stood up; pacing back and forth in the front room, hands on his hips as he took a few deep breaths. He felt wrecked; exhausted yet wide awake at the same time. He could still feel Robert, still taste him, smell him, could still feel him deep inside. He had showered as soon as he got in; watched the water go down the drain and hoped the guilt would wash away as well. He walked into the kitchen and clicked the kettle on; fiddling with the ring on his finger then finally removing it, playing with it between his fingers, turning and rolling it as the kettle boiled and clicked off. He stared at the tiles on the wall behind it; he could still remember buying them, being in Homebase for nearly two hours as they picked them. He let his mind wander, from tiles to furniture to lights, on and on in a tangent until his heart rate slowed down, his stomach untwisted, like being hypnotised. He didn't hear the kettle grow silent, couldn't hear the clock, couldn't even hear his own breathing. He played with the ring, sliding it on his finger then taking it off, over and over until the sound of the door snapped him out of it. He put the ring on and fixed a smile on his face as he turned around and came face to face with Rick,  
"M5 was a nightmare!"  
Aaron walked over to him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck,  
"I'm glad you're home."  
Rick hugged him tightly,  
"Oh me too..."  
Aaron closed his eyes, running his hand over Rick's back before pulling back and looking at him. Rick smiled at him; a sight that made Aaron's skin prickle with guilt,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah course. Just tired."  
Rick gave him a sympathetic look and pulled him in for a kiss,  
"Well I'm home now...I can take care of you."  
Aaron rubbed his arms,  
"Yeah..."  
Rick frowned,  
"You sure you're okay?"  
Aaron felt sick, he looked at the man, his fiancé, and felt nothing but guilt. Becoming only worse with every step he took back toward the kitchen, feeling Robert as Rick talked about his trip. He wanted it to stop, wanted to get the man off his mind,  
"Do you fancy a take away?"  
Rick looked over his shoulder,  
"That'd be great."  
Aaron nodded,  
"I'll go get it, you have a shower...relax, yeah?"  
He walked over and kissed him quickly,  
"Be back soon."  
He grabbed his keys from the side and headed out, not letting himself think until he was in the car.   
"I can't do this."  
He put his head in his hands for a moment and took a few deep breaths before putting his head back and closing his eyes until he felt ready to drive away.

Robert had to break the kiss; he didn't want to but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself should they go any further. Aaron had already warned him when he showed up that it wasn't going to be a hook up.   
"I have to get going."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Just come for a kiss?"  
Robert shrugged, kissing him again, pressing him against the desk then groaning,  
"Mmm no I really really have to get going."  
He stepped away, trying to eliminate the temptation with distance. He put his hand on his stomach and took a breath.   
"Alright?"  
He sucked in a breath,  
"Just need to uh...calm down."  
Aaron chuckled, folding his arms and leaning back against the desk,  
"Where are you going?"  
Robert adjusted his jeans,  
"Nowhere if I can't get rid of this."  
Aaron tipped his head back and laughed loudly,  
"Sorry."  
Robert couldn't help but laugh as he leant against the door,  
"You can make it up to me."  
Aaron bit his lip and nodded as Robert glanced at his watch,  
"I'm going to Leeds, got a meeting."  
Aaron looked him up and down,  
"When are you back?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Why? Can't get enough of me?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Whatever."  
Robert bit his lip then shrugged,  
"Back tonight...doesn't matter though does it?"  
Aaron frowned at the question,  
"What do you mean?"  
Robert watched him for a second then stood straight,  
"Doesn't matter."  
Aaron pursed his lips and then walked over,  
"Look...I know this whole thing is-"  
"You don't have to explain."  
Aaron watched him for a beat,  
"I do want to spend time with you...more than just hook ups."  
Robert smirked, pulling Aaron in and kissing him,  
"We'll make time."  
Aaron nodded and Robert stepped away,  
"I have to go."  
Aaron followed him out of the cabin, both men stopping in surprise as Rick pulled in to the yard. He stepped out of the car and put his hand up in hello,  
"Shit."  
Robert glanced at Aaron,  
"It's fine. Play cool."  
He fixed a grin to his face and walked toward Rick,  
"Alright, mate?"  
Rick shook his hand,  
"What're you doing here?"  
Robert jerked his head toward the cabin,  
"Just checking on my investment."  
Rick nodded,  
"Is it going well?"  
Robert sniffed,  
"Yeah, turns out Aaron is quite the dab hand at business."  
Rick grinned at Aaron as he stood just behind Robert,  
"Yeah he is."  
Robert glanced between them then fished his car keys from his pocket,  
"Anyway...I gotta get going."  
He turned to Rick,  
"It was good seeing you."  
Rick nodded with a smile,  
"You too."  
Robert turned to Aaron,  
"We'll set up another meeting to go over the numbers yeah?"  
Aaron nodded and Robert gave him the slightest of winks before turning back and heading toward the car. He climbed in and took a minute to fuss with his phone, plugging it in and putting the sat nav on, all while keeping an eye on Rick and Aaron as they chatted before they went into the cabin. He sat back and let out a long breath; he turned the engine on, did his belt up, and he drove away.

Victoria reached across the bar after putting the pint down and squeezed his hand,  
"Any word?"  
Robert looked up from his phone and shook his head,  
"No.."  
He sighed and pushed his hands through his hair,  
"Maybe I should go down there?"  
Victoria rubbed his arm slowly,  
"Alison said she'd call you when there's news."  
He nodded, checking his phone again, then sitting back,  
"This wasn't your fault Robert."  
He looked at Victoria,  
"That's not true."  
She gave him a sympathetic smile, head turning as the door opened and Aaron walked in, laughing at whatever Rick was saying to him. They stopped at the bar and Victoria gave Robert's hand one last squeeze before heading over,  
"Alright?"  
Rick got his wallet out and flashed a smile at Victoria,  
"Two pints please."  
Aaron glanced around, his gaze landing on Robert as he sat slumped, nose buried in his phone,  
"Alright, Rob?"  
He looked up and then returned to his phone again; making Aaron frown. Victoria spotted his confusion and leant in to quietly tell him,  
"One of his friends was in an accident last night. It's not looking good- he blames himself."  
Rick took a sip of his beer then glanced at Robert,  
"Why does he blame himself?"  
Victoria shrugged,  
"He was meant to meet him and he had to cancel, had he met him he wouldn't have been caught up in the accident."  
Aaron felt his stomach drop- he had been with Robert the night before, convinced him to call meeting his friend off. He looked over at Robert again, seeing how tired he looked, how stressed he seemed. He wanted to go over, make sure he was okay, hold him close and tell him not to blame himself,  
"-after dinner?"  
He became aware suddenly that Rick was talking; Victoria had returned to Robert, was holding his hands and talking to him as the man nodded. He shook his head slightly and looked at Rick,  
"You what?"  
Rick smirked as he swallowed his beer,  
"I said...do you fancy heading into town after dinner?"  
Aaron rubbed his forehead,  
"Uh...yeah maybe."  
He looked down at his pint, freezing when he saw Robert's seat was empty. He swallowed hard, looking down in an attempt to keep his face from giving his guilt away. He let Rick talk, feigning interest, everything aching to find Robert and comfort him. He got his chance when Rick's phone rang; taking him back to the flat as a colleague needed something emailed. He waited for a couple of minutes then left, heading straight to Victoria's and knocking on the door. He waited, two minutes went by and he began to accept that Robert wasn't answering the door. He stepped back to look up at the windows but saw nothing that would suggest the man was even home. He stepped out, turning and walking toward the cafe. He looked around, trying to think of where he could be when he saw him, leaning against the wall of Davids shop and on the phone. Aaron stepped closer, he couldn't hear what was being said but by Robert's face it wasn't good. He stopped just before him, meeting his eye and mouthing 'you okay?' At him, only to have Robert turn his back,  
"So he's gonna be...yeah...yeah I do...okay...sure thing...bye."  
He hung up the phone and took a few breaths,  
"Robert?"  
He pushed a hand through his hair, not answering him,  
"Rob?"  
Aaron stepped closer,  
"Your friend...they didn't.."  
Robert shook his head,  
"No. No he's uh...he's doing okay."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"I just..."  
He shrugged and Aaron immediately walked over to wrap his arms around Robert's neck, hugging him close. Robert buried his face in the man's shoulder and gripped his hoodie,  
"You're okay."  
He pulled away to look at the man, glancing around and grabbing his wrist to pull him down the side of the shop to the deserted back. He looked around again then looked at Robert, reaching to cup his face,  
"Tell me what I can do."  
Robert didn't answer him; instead he closed the gap between them and kissed him, cupping his cheek gently and then pressing their heads together,  
"Rick is waiting for me."  
Aaron regretted the words the second they came out, even more when Robert stepped away and rubbing his hand over his mouth and chin,  
"Right. Yeah...yeah of course."  
He stepped back,  
"Rob...stop. Come on."  
Robert held his hands up,  
"It's fine. Whatever, go back to your fiancé."  
He turned on his heel and left,  
"Robert I'm sorry."  
"Forget it Aaron."  
He called the last part over his shoulder, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading back to the flat. Aaron clenched his jaw and put his head back, groaning in annoyance before looking out at the now empty road. He kicked a rock out of his way and rubbed his face. He put his hands one his hips and looked down at the floor, chewing his lip for a moment then walking the short distance back to the flat.

He didn't see him for four days, Robert left for Leeds, staying in a hotel and visiting his friend in the hospital. He missed him, texts went mostly unanswered, and the phone call he had with him was distant, something Robert blamed on the situation but Aaron couldn't help but worry that he was pulling away on purpose.   
"So you'll be okay yeah?"  
Aaron nodded, pushing his spoon about through his cereal then dumping it to gulp some lukewarm tea down,  
"Yeah."  
He got up and dumped the stuff in the sink before turning back to him,  
"Honestly I'll be fine...go have fun."  
Rick scoffed,  
"Fun at a conference? That'll be the day."  
He walked over and looped his arms around Aaron's middle,  
"I'll miss you."  
Aaron held his hips,  
"I'll miss you too."  
Rick kissed him,  
"I could always blow it off?"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Uh I don't think so Mister. I need you to go take over the company. Keep me in a good lifestyle so I can retire young."  
Rick grinned at him,  
"Well at least you have goals."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"Go on, get going. Before the roads get too packed."  
Rick smiled, kissing him again,  
"I'll see you on Saturday."  
Aaron nodded,  
"See you then. Love you."  
He couldn't help but feel a rush of warmth when Ricks eyes lit up,  
"Love you too."  
He kissed him once more then stepped away to grab his bag, stopping at the door to look at Aaron again,  
"I'll miss you."  
Aaron gave a warm smile,  
"Miss you too."  
He waited for Rick to leave before pulling his phone out and ringing Robert,  
"Hello?"  
"Hi...you okay?"  
He could hear Robert shuffling about before he yawned loudly,  
"Shit, were you asleep?"  
Robert gave a sleepy grunt in response,  
"Shit...I'm sorry."  
He rubbed his face,  
"Can you come over?"  
Robert was silent for a moment; making Aaron fear he'd fallen asleep again,  
"Rob?"  
"What about your fiancé?"  
Aaron bit down the remark at the way Robert practically spat the word. He couldn't stand it,  
"Please? He's not here for a couple of days...just to talk?"  
Robert fell silent again then sighed,  
"Yeah...sure. Give me an hour."  
Aaron closed his eyes,  
"Thanks."  
He grunted in response and hung up the phone. Aaron looked down at the screen, an image of he and Rick on holiday looking up at him. He pushed the man from his mind and pocketed his phone, pushing his hands through his hair before turning to the table to tidy up from breakfast.

Aaron had to stop himself from yanking the door open as soon as he heard the knock. He took a breath and then pulled it open to see Robert standing there. He couldn't stop himself from smiling,  
"Alright?"  
Robert nodded, stepping inside and waiting for Aaron to shut the door; standing in silence until the man looked at him,  
"How's your friend?"  
Robert nodded,  
"Doing better. Cheers."  
Aaron pulled his sleeves over his hands and stood awkwardly,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert frowned,  
"For what?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"For..."  
He sighed,  
"For keeping you out...for making you feel like you were responsible-"  
"Aaron that's not your fault."  
Aaron shrugged again,  
"If I didn't have Rick..."  
He trailed off as Robert looked away,  
"See? Now I've upset you."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Upset me? Aaron...god you have no idea how much-"  
He cut himself off; rubbing his face and then looking down at the ground,  
"You haven't upset me."  
Aaron walked over to him, wrapping an arm around his neck and hugging him.   
"Stay."  
He pulled back to look at him,  
"He's not back until Saturday...we can...be normal for a bit."  
Robert gripped Aaron's jumper,  
"Normal?"  
Aaron ran his hand down Robert's chest,  
"Yeah...order a pizza...watch a movie...normal."  
Robert swallowed and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron's gaze left Roberts eyes and landed on his lips,  
"I've missed you."  
They flicked up again,  
"The last few days...not having you here it's been..."  
He smiled slightly,  
"Been driving me crazy."  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah? That uh...that doesn't sound like your intentions are just pizza and a DVD."  
Aaron pulled him in closer, leaning up until their lips almost touched,  
"You can always say no."  
Robert laughed,  
"Oh I can?"  
Aaron grinned, pulling away and walking past him, into the kitchen,  
"Fancy a cuppa?"  
Robert swallowed as he turned,  
"Sure."  
He walked over and leant against the counter as he watched the man, he didn't want to lie to him, seeing him, made him want to open up completely,  
"I was jealous."  
Aaron stopped as he pulled a mug down and looked at him,  
"You what?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Of Rick. I was jealous."  
Aaron bit his lip and Robert sighed,  
"I know what this is, I know that you're...you're with him and you're happy but...I just...had a moment of-"  
He shook his head,  
"All I wanted was to have you and I couldn't. And it's not your fault...I get that...I just..."  
He shrugged, looking down and then fixing a smile to his face before he met Aaron's eye again,  
"That's all."  
Aaron looked him over before pulling him in and kissing him,  
"You have me."  
Robert gripped his shirt tightly,  
"No I don't."  
Aaron grabbed his chin, making him look at him,  
"You have me."  
Robert surged forward, kissing him, cupping his face and pressing him back against the counter. They broke apart; looking into each other's eyes, silent communication between them. Robert ached; his body for the man, his chest from his heart beating hard enough he was sure it was heard. Aaron's hand trailed down, entwining their fingers and squeezing,  
"Do you still want that tea?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"No."  
Aaron swallowed,   
"Come on."  
He took the man's hand, walking him through the kitchen and into the bedroom.

Aaron moved his hand, slipping three fingers into the top of Robert's shirt and sucking onto his bottom lip, making the man moan. He broke away to look at him, eyes searching his face and smile tugging at his lips,  
"What?"  
Aaron shook his head slightly and Robert laughed,  
"What?"  
He touched his face,  
"Have I got something on my face?"  
Aaron was the one to laugh that time, cupping the man's cheek and moving his head to kiss his neck,  
"Aaron?"  
He lifted his head again,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert smirked,  
"You know...you can be in charge."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Robert nodded, pulling back when Aaron went to kiss him again,  
"Just...go slow, okay? It's been a while."  
Aaron grinned, closing the gap between them with a kiss before climbing from the bed and walking to the chest of drawers. Robert propped himself up on his elbows and looked around,  
"It's a nice room...bit plain."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Not enough designer gear you mean? Why are you still dressed?"  
Robert grinned, sitting up and removing his shirt,  
"No, I just mean...I imagined you having more...I don't know...stuff."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow then pulled his own shirt off and dropped it on the floor,  
"Stuff eh? Stuff like what?"  
Robert moved, climbing to his knees and undoing his jeans,  
"Aaron stuff."  
Aaron walked over to him; a hunger in his eyes that sent a spike of lust through Robert and made him cup himself through his jeans,  
"Aaron stuff?"  
He stood before him, pushing a hand through Robert's hair,  
"What you said earlier..."  
Robert looked up at him,  
"Doesn't matter."  
He looked down again, focusing his attention on getting Aaron's jeans undone,  
"I'd rather be with you."  
He stopped, Aaron's words were spoken so softly he almost didn't hear them. He paused, fingers on the button then carried on, leaning in to press his lips against Aaron's stomach, holding his hips and kissing his way up before meeting his lips, pulling him deeper and then down completely onto the bed; lips never parting for long as he took him, wordless gasps made into open mouths and hands gripping tightly, body's aching and sweat coated as they moved together.

"Are you okay?"  
He had woken up to find Robert had left the space beside him and was sitting on the end of the bed; staring out of the window, Aaron sat up and repeated the question; Robert nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He looked over his shoulder at Aaron,  
"Better than okay."  
Aaron smiled, watching the man for a moment then moving down the bed and sitting behind him, one leg on either side as he kissed his shoulder,  
"You were amazing."  
Robert reached up and pushed fingers through Aaron's hair,  
"Yeah?"  
He wanted to ask the question but wasn't sure how to,  
"Better than..."  
He met Aaron's eye and the man shrugged,  
"Wouldn't know, he doesn't let me do that."  
Robert leant back slightly,  
"Really?"  
Aaron put his chin on Robert's shoulder,  
"Yeah...he doesn't like it."  
Robert looked at the chest of drawers, a photo of the couple sat on top of it,  
"Huh...fair enough."  
Aaron followed his eye to the photo, expecting guilt to prick at his skin but instead feeling nothing. He pulled Robert back against his chest and pressed a kiss to his neck,  
"Do you have to be anywhere today?"  
Robert turned his head and looked at him, his eye falling to Aaron's lips,  
"I think I'm right where I need to be."  
He met Aaron's eye,  
"Don't you?"  
Aaron nodded, leaning down to kiss his lips, his stomach fluttering in a way he didn't want to address. He pulled away slowly and smiled,  
"I think you need a shower."  
Robert grinned,  
"I do, huh?"  
Aaron nodded and robert climbed from the bed,  
"Well then...best get in there."  
Aaron bit his lip before climbing from the bed, he grabbed Robert's shirt from the floor, meaning to put it on the chair but instead he lifted it to his nose and inhaled deeply; the smell of Robert was engrained within the soft blue fabric, aftershave and mint shower gel and another scent that was distinctly Robert. It made Aaron's chest clench, his skin grow hot and his stomach drop; he could feel it, he was certain he had been feeling it for some time and just didn't want to accept. He looked down at the shirt in his hand and swallowed hard, he wanted to cry, wanted to scream, wanted to do anything in the world except admit what he knew was coming,   
"Oi?"  
He looked up to see Robert in the doorway,  
"Coming or what?"  
Aaron grinned, dropping the shirt onto the bed and following the man into the bathroom, pushing the thoughts from his head, the ones that told him what he already knew- he was falling in love with him.

He tried; tried to keep the feelings squashed down, tried not to focus on how hard his heart would beat when he saw the man, how he would sit in the pub with Rick and his mind would be on him, his skin prickling as he felt his eyes on him. How he would close his eyes and trace lines of his body in his mind. Practically feeling him as his fingertips went over bumps and curves, pulling breathless moans from the man as he shivered under his touch. Aaron closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and staring at the ceiling; Rick was fast asleep, gently snoring beside him. Aaron couldn't sleep. His brain wouldn't stop going over and over everything. He looked over at the man he was due to marry in a few months and he felt sick. He looked up at the ceiling again and shut his eyes tightly; every fibre of his being called out for Robert, it felt like he had been ripped apart, one part of him leaving with the man, the part that Rick had was slowly being let go, he couldn't do anything to stop it, like watching a car crash from a mile away, he was helpless to stop the inevitable pain he was due to cause. He climbed from the bed and grabbed his phone, padding down the hallway and into the living room. He closed the door gently and scrolled down to Robert's number, pressing himself as close to the radiator as he could before calling him,  
"Hello?"  
"Did I wake you?"  
Robert yawned,  
"Pretty much, it's fine though. You okay?"  
Aaron didn't know how to answer the question,  
"Aaron?"  
He swallowed,  
"I'm fine...just wanted to talk to you."  
He could hear Robert move about; imagined him in the bed that they'd spent hours tangled up in only days before,  
"About what? How brilliant I am?"  
Aaron breathed out a laugh,  
"You'll be lucky."  
Robert chuckled,  
"I'm a lucky guy. So what's up?"  
Aaron wanted to tell him, wanted to explain how every waking moment was spent thinking about him, how he ached when he left, how he would lie awake wracked with guilt because he wished it was him in the bed instead of his fiancé.  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron bit his lip hard and closed his eyes,  
"I just..."  
Robert was silent for a moment then moved,  
"I miss you too. Wish you didn’t have to leave. Today was amazing.”  
They’d spent most of the day together, leaving the village and driving to a secluded spot before getting out and laying in the grass; staring up at the trees and clouds as they talked about everything and nothing.   
“It was ridiculously romantic.”  
Aaron couldn’t help his laugh,  
“Yeah.”  
Robert’s voice was soft,  
“It was amazing though. You’re amazing.”  
Aaron squeezed his eyes shut, turning the phone slightly as his chin wobbled and tears burned at his eyes,  
"Aaron?"  
He sniffed,  
"I have to go. Sorry to wake you."  
He hung up the phone before Robert could speak again and stood up, walking to the bathroom and locking himself in before sliding down the door, onto the floor where he pushed his hands into his hair and tried to calm himself down before returning to bed.

"There you are!"  
Aaron looked around and couldn't help the flutter in his chest as Robert walked over,  
"Alright?"  
Aaron shoved his hands in his pockets to keep him from grabbing the man. Robert didn't seem to care though, touching his arm as he smiled at him,  
"Haven't seen you in a couple of days."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Yeah, no, it's been busy."  
Robert bit his lip and stepped slightly closer,  
"House is empty if you wanna...catch up?"  
Aaron knew he should say no, he told himself to shake his head, to walk away, yet he found himself following Robert to the front door, walking inside and agreeing to a coffee. He watched as Robert made the drinks, his attention solely on the man's long fingers, the way he knew without asking, exactly how Aaron wanted it, he handed him the mug and turned to get his own,  
"Wanna go through?"  
Aaron followed him, waiting for him to put his mug down before doing the same and stepping back. Robert smiled at him, a smile that made the world seem brighter somehow, he stepped closer, pulling him in and brushing their noses together before kissing him. Aaron relaxed in to it straight away, running his hands up Robert's forearms and gripping his jacket. He opened his eyes slowly, chasing another kiss as Robert leant back,  
"Hi."  
Robert's voice was soft, sending a smile to Aaron's lips and a flutter to his chest,  
"Hi."  
He moved in for another kiss, only to have Robert pull further back,  
"Wait..."  
Aaron frowned,  
"What?"  
Robert trailed his fingers up the man's arms and cupped the back of his head,  
"I just...wanted to tell you how great the yard is. How amazing you've made it. I'm...I'm proud of you."  
He gave a small shrug as Aaron's face softened,  
"Wow...thanks...that means a lot."  
He looked at Robert; a sense of calm rushing over him as he did, he felt as though his world shifted, everything made sense in that one moment; it was all Robert and the way he was looking at him. He couldn't even hear what the man was saying, couldn't comprehend the words. He kissed him again, his skin alight with the feel of him.  
"Are you okay?"  
Aaron stared at him then nodded, closing his eyes as Robert moved in and began kissing his neck,  
"I didn't think I could do it."  
Robert chuckled, his fingers moving up into Aaron's hair as he brushed his nose against Aaron's earlobe,  
"Thought I'd fail straight away...I was ready for it."  
He gripped Robert's shirt, moving his head as the man kissed his skin,  
"Maybe I still will."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"Don't say that, you'll make me think I fell for a quitter."  
Aaron felt the world around him freeze; he looked at Robert, letting go of his arm and stepping back,  
"What did you just say?"  
Robert swallowed,  
"I didn't-"  
"I have to go."  
Robert's eyes went wide and he reached for the man as Aaron stepped back, rubbing his face then shaking his head,  
"This was a mistake."  
He ignored Robert calling after him and walked fast; his heart hammering in his chest, head burning as he walked fast; through the village and down past the graveyard, through the paths until he reached the bridge. He braced himself against the side and shut his eyes tightly,  
"Shit...shit shit shit SHIT!"  
He kicked the wood of the barrier over and over as he let out his frustration. He stood straight; hands on his hips and closed his eyes as he took a few cleansing breaths,  
"What am I doing?"  
He opened his eyes and looked out at the river; almost laughing,  
"What am I doing?"  
He rubbed his forehead then looked down at his hand, his ring staring up at him. He turned it around his finger and clenched his jaw as tears burned in his eyes. His stomach twisted with guilt; the world becoming clearer as he stared down at the ring, he took a few more breaths; knowing he had to admit he had been stupid, he had to move on. Shoving his hands in his pockets; he ignored the ringing of his phone and he began the walk home, a new sense of determination running through him, he wasn't going to let Robert get to him, wasn't going to let him in anymore. He knew that Rick was good for him, knew that he would be safe with him, he could build a life with him. He told himself it was just the attraction, his own fear of being married, he loves Rick, he loved their life, he didn't need anyone else. He kept his head down, not looking where he was going until he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He pulled back immediately then frowned as he came face to face with Rick,  
"Where you off to?"  
Aaron looked around, noting that Robert's car was gone. He rubbed his face and then stared at Rick,  
"Wait...why aren't you at work?"  
Rick shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged,  
"Called in sick."  
Aaron cleared his throat, trying to keep his mind in the moment,  
"Why? You sick?"  
Rick smirked, grabbing Aaron's wrist and pulling him in,  
"No...but I have been neglecting my beautiful man and I am taking the day to rectify that."  
Aaron barely heard him, too busy chewing his lip as his mind wandered,  
"Oi?"  
The shove from Rick pulled him out of his daydream and he looked up at the man,  
"Sorry."  
He rubbed his nose,  
"Heads all over the place."  
Rick pulled him closer, slinging his arms around him,  
"That right there is why I am taking the afternoon to make you feel better."  
He leant in and kissed Aaron quickly,  
"Come on. Got everything we need."  
Aaron nodded, a smile on his face; following Rick back into the flat.

He watched Rick as he made them a drink; his eyes travelling over him. He sat on the sofa, stomach heavy with guilt; Rick had made the whole afternoon about him, his favourite films, his favourite take away, all to make him smile. He wanted to enjoy it, he wished harder than anything to be able to turn his mind off and enjoy being with the man,  
"Rick?"  
Rick turned his head to look at him, flashing a smile before looking back at the mugs to remove the teabags,   
"Aaron?"  
He climbed from the sofa and walked over to him,   
"We need to get this wedding sorted."  
Rick glanced at him as he poured milk into the mugs,  
"Oh yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. I wanna marry you."  
Rick smirked,  
"Well that's lucky."  
Aaron pushed his hand up his arm,  
"I mean it. I wanna marry you...I wanna start a life with you, just you."   
Rick looked at him, putting the bottle down and turning fully,  
"Everything okay?"  
Aaron gripped his arm,  
"Yeah I just..."  
He looked up at Rick,  
"I really love you. You know that right?"  
Rick cupped his face,  
"I know...and I love you."  
Aaron looked at his lips, wetting his own then closing the gap between them and kissing him; pushing his hand into his hair and pulling him even closer until Rick broke the kiss,  
"Mm mm...what are you doing?"  
Aaron searched his face,  
"What does it look like?"  
He pulled him back in, only to have Rick pull back again,  
"Wait..."  
Aaron looked at him for a moment then pressed him against the counter,  
"Come on...I want to fuck you."  
Rick pushed him back and Aaron huffed in annoyance,  
"What?"  
Rick frowned,  
"I don't want that."  
Aaron stared at him,  
"So it's only what you want? Is that how the marriage is gonna be? You making all the rules and me having to follow along no matter what?"  
Rick looked at him in shock; making Aaron wince with shame.   
"What is your problem?"  
Aaron pushed his hands through his hair,  
"Nothing. Nothing is my problem."  
He pushed past him; hating how much it was bugging him, he needed to get out.  
"What so you'll storm off now? Why? Cos I won't take it up the arse?"  
Aaron threw him a look, scoffing as he grabbed his hoodie,  
"No, come on. Aaron?"  
Rick grabbed his wrist and yanked him back,  
"Talk to me."  
Aaron looked at him, jaw clenched as he tried to figure out what he was feeling enough to be able to get it across,  
"Everything is just..."  
He sighed,  
"It doesn't matter."  
He leant over and kissed Rick's cheek,  
"We're okay. I promise. I just...need some air."  
He nodded at Rick, willing him not to follow up with any questions. He pulled the hoodie on and grabbed his keys,  
"I'll be back in a couple of hours...I just need some quiet."  
Rick rubbed his mouth and nodded,  
"Fine, yeah."  
Aaron zipped the hoodie up as he left, waiting until he was outside to shove his hands in his pockets and began to walk.

"Here you go, two lattes."  
"Cheers Bob."  
He took the cup holder in one hand and took the bag containing two Danish pastries, turning to leave the cafe when Robert walked in,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron looked at him briefly; they hadn't spoken in three days, Aaron had ignored his calls and texts and had avoided him completely.  
"Hi."  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"I haven't heard from you."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"I've been busy, if you'll excuse me I gotta get going."  
Robert grabbed his arm as he walked past,  
"Aaron? What's going on?"  
Aaron sighed in annoyance,  
"What's going on is I'm getting married and I don't have time for this."  
He pulled his arm free, turning on his heel and leaving him standing in confusion. Aaron paused outside the door, a sick feeling in his stomach from seeing the hurt confusion in Robert's eyes. He shook his head slightly and walked across the road where Rick was chatting with Chas,  
"You two off to the venue then?"  
Rick took the latte he was being offered and grinned,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron wasn't listening, all he could think about was Robert; still in the cafe, wondering what he had done wrong. He swallowed a mouthful of latte, the burn of the hot milk just about enough to cover the lump in his throat. He listened to Rick and Chas as they chatted, not giving much more than a cursory nod and smile before getting in the car and leaving with Rick. He tried all day to keep his mind off him; to focus on Rick and the wedding, it almost worked; until they got back and Aaron walked in to the portacabin at the yard to find Robert sitting at the desk,  
"What are you doing here?"  
Robert looked up from the papers he was reading, immediately packing up,  
"I was just going over the budget. I didn't think you'd be here."  
Aaron dropped his keys onto the desk and gave a small nod,  
"Couldn't have waited? Had to do it now?"  
Robert looked at him for a moment; brow furrowed,  
"Have I upset you in some way?"  
Aaron didn't answer him; he couldn't, couldn't bring himself to even look robert in the eye, let alone tell him he was panicking at just how hard he had fallen for the man. Instead he grabbed some papers and pretended to go through them. Robert scoffed,  
"Wow..."  
He rubbed his face, dropping the file onto the desk,  
"Well whenever you decide to pull your head out of your arse you let me know."  
Aaron clenched his jaw, he hated how hurt Robert sounded but he couldn't risk it, he needed robert to hate him; it was the only way he could keep him at a distance and keep the feelings he had from taking over,  
"You know being an investor doesn't mean you have to keep sticking your nose in. You'll be getting these in email from now on."  
Robert frowned at him,  
"What is your problem?"  
Aaron clenched his fist,  
"You. You're my problem."  
Roberts eyebrows shot up,  
"Me? What the hell have I done? Told you I had feelings for you? I thought we-"  
"There is no 'we' here. You were a mistake, nothing else. Just move on and leave me alone."  
Robert stared at him, eyes wide in shock,  
"Aaron-"  
"Just get out."  
Robert moved closer,  
"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on."  
The moment his hand landed on Aaron's arm, the man turned slammed him against the wall; gripping his shirt tightly,  
"What's going on is I feel sick whenever I look at you."  
Robert couldn't speak; he opened his mouth then closed it again before shaking his head slightly,  
"I thought we had something."  
Aaron spat out a laugh,  
"You're nothing to me. Nothing. You were nothing but a way to waste time and now I'm bored. I'm bored of you, so do one."  
He slammed him back one more time then let go,  
"You don't mean that."  
Aaron looked at him; all his energy going in to not giving away how much that moment was killing him,  
"Don't I? It was sex. That's it. I'm marrying Rick, I'm choosing him. Why the hell wouldn't I?"  
Robert swallowed hard and shook his head,  
"No. No you don't mean this, look at you, you're shaking."  
Aaron yanked his arm away from Robert's reach; picking up a mug from the desk and throwing it; narrowly missing Robert as it smashed against the wall beside him,  
"GET OUT."  
Robert looked in shock from the mess on the ground to Aaron; his own eyes glassy. He didn't speak again, he turned, yanking the door open and leaving, slamming it shut behind himself. He walked to the car and climbed inside, immediately driving away without thinking, without breathing. He drove until he was clear from the village; down twisted back roads and past endless fields before he stopped, pulling over to the side of the road and turning the engine off. He sat, slumped back in the seat, hands in his lap. He stared down at them, chin wobbling and eyes burning. The first tear fell clean down; missing his cheek and landing on the skin of his wrist. He sucked in a shuddering breath; his chest hurting as he swore his heart broke in two. He couldn't breathe, couldn't get the image of Aaron's anger filled eyes from his head. He put his head in his hands, curled forward in the seat, he began to cry.

Rick looked up as the door shut, immediately smiling as Aaron walked in, about to speak when he saw Aaron's red eyes,  
"What happened?"  
Aaron looked at him; a sob ripping through his body as he threw himself into the man's arms,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron pulled back; cupping Rick's face,  
"Tell me you love me."  
Rick frowned,  
"Aaron-"  
"Please? Please just tell me you love me? Please, please I just need you to say it."  
Rick covered Aaron's hands with his own,  
"I love you. I love you Aaron, I love you."  
Aaron broke down, tears coming thick and fast,  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry, I'm sorry."  
Rick pulled him in; wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him,  
"I'm so sorry."  
Rick shushed him gently, rubbing his back until he felt the man calm in his arms,  
"You're okay...you're okay."  
Aaron pulled back to look at the man,   
"I love you."  
Rick nodded,  
"I love you too...are you okay? Talk to me?"  
Aaron shook his head slightly,  
"I just..."  
Rick smiled gently,  
"Wedding nerves? It's all real now we've found the place right?"  
Aaron swallowed hard and nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah that's it."  
He sniffed; pulling his sleeve down and wiping his nose on the material. Rick gave him a sweet smile; kissing his forehead,  
"You're allowed a wobble. I have them."  
Aaron looked at him; taking in the man before him,  
"You do?"  
Rick shrugged,   
"Of course. I have panics, you know- am I too young? Are we rushing?"  
Aaron wanted to cry again; Rick was thinking logically, while he was falling head over heels in love with someone else.   
"That's all it is, right?"  
Aaron looked down, he had every intention of telling him when he had walked in, yet he couldn't. Couldn't open his mouth and break the man's heart. He nodded again,  
"Yeah."  
Rick hugged him again,  
"As long as we have each other we'll be okay."  
Aaron buried his face in the man's neck,  
"Yeah...yeah we'll be okay."  
Rick pulled back again,  
"I'll make you a cuppa, why don't you go sort yourself out?"  
He rubbed his arm before heading to the kitchen. Aaron stood in place for a few moments then left the room. Walking silently to the bathroom and locking himself in, he sunk slowly to the floor and sat, knees pulled to his chest and head against his knees he let himself break down again.

"Don't you think you've had enough?"  
Robert looked up at the woman and propped his chin in his hand,  
"No."  
She gave him a sympathetic look and took his glass,  
"Want to talk about it?"  
Robert looked at her,  
"Not really."  
She poured him a beer and placed it in front of him,  
"I won't judge."  
He looked down at the drink,  
"I did something stupid."  
She leant against the bar,  
"Stupid how?"  
He sighed,  
"I've been sleeping with someone who's engaged."  
He sat up, gripping the glass and sighing. The woman clicked her tongue,  
"Lemme guess- the fiancé found out?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"Went and fell in love with 'em."  
He sighed again and lifted the glass,  
"Stupid."  
She watched him for a moment,  
"She doesn't feel the same?"  
Robert took a moment to drink his beer, licking the foam from his lip and then shaking his head,  
"No...I thought maybe but uh...no."  
He sat back, forgetting it was a stool and grabbed the bar quickly,  
"Shit.."  
The woman has lurched forward to grab him as well and was the first to laugh,  
"I think you've had enough."  
Robert swallowed,  
"Yeah I think you're right."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I need to go...tell him."  
She frowned,  
"Might not be the best idea, love. Not if you don't want a punch."  
Robert scoffed,  
"Can't be worse than it is now."  
She squeezed his hand,  
"You've really fallen for this girl haven't you?"  
He looked at her for a long moment then pulled his hand free, fishing in his pocket for a ten pound note,  
"Keep it."  
He stumbled to his feet and grabbed his coat,  
"Cheers."  
She smiled gently at him,  
"Go home, sweetheart. Get some sleep. It'll be better in the morning."  
He nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah."  
He paused in the door way, struggling to do his jacket up before stepping out into the night. He made it to the end of the road before he doubled over and threw up the several pints of lager and half bottle of whiskey he had consumed over the evening. He coughed; spitting onto the ground and groaning as he slid down the wall and pulled his phone out. Blinking wildly to try and focus his sight he pressed call,  
"Rob?"  
"Can you pick me up? I don't think I can...drive."  
He looked down at the pile of sick beside him; the sight turning his stomach so suddenly he didn't have time to move the phone before he threw up again,  
"Ugh did you just throw up?"  
He groaned,  
"Yeah...come get me? Please?"  
"Fine. Where are you?"  
Robert looked around,  
"Uh...Marks Pub...in Hot-Hotten."  
He belched then groaned, closing his eyes as the phone went dead.  
"Robert!"  
He awoke suddenly, taking a moment to remember where he was before looking over at Victoria,  
"Mmm what?"  
Victoria stared down at him with her arms folded,  
"Get up."  
He slung his arm over his face,  
"Piss off."  
She kicked his leg,  
"Get up!"  
He looked up at her,   
"Why? What's the point?"  
Victoria groaned,  
"Robert! For crying out loud, whatever the hell put you in this mood, you need to snap out of it."  
He clenched his jaw and stared at the ceiling,  
"Robert!"  
He moved from the sofa; pushing past her and heading upstairs,  
"Leave me alone."  
Victoria followed him,  
"What the hell has got into you?"  
He ignored her as he took the stairs two at a time and headed to his bedroom; slamming the door and collapsing onto the bed. He had barely left the house in almost a week, he wanted to, wanted to go back to normal but going outside and seeing Aaron was too hard to even imagine let alone live through. The empty beers and bottles of liquor that he had littered about his room were the key to how he was coping. His heart hurt from the moment he woke; his body aching as he tried and failed to get over the man. He wanted to tell Victoria, he wanted to have her be there for him, he wanted anyone. He rubbed his face, he was tired. He rolled on to his side and curled up; closing his eyes and willing his brain to shut up.

"So I'll meet you in town?"  
Aaron finished writing the address down and passed Rick his phone,  
"Yeah. Meet you at half past."  
Rick pocketed the phone and stood up, draining his coffee and leaning down for a kiss,  
"See you later."  
Aaron smiled at him; watching him leave the cafe before looking down at his phone. He wanted to call him, wanted to apologise, but he knew that just seeing him would make it harder to keep away. He reached for the phone; hesitating then pulling away and standing up, gathering his things to leave, he turned as the door opened and Robert walked in; both men freezing, regret burning painfully in Aaron's chest. He opened his mouth to speak only to have Robert push past him and head to the counter. Aaron felt his stomach clench painfully and he headed to the door, throwing a glance over his shoulder only to see Robert had turned his back fully on him. He swallowed hard, kept his head down, and he left. Robert swallowed hard, his heart hammering and his palms sweating,  
"Robert?"  
He looked up at Bob and then rubbed his nose,  
"Actually...never mind. Sorry."  
He turned, leaving quickly and heading to his car; he climbed into the drivers seat and stared out at the road, movement caught his eye and he looked over to see Aaron, leaning down into the window of a car- Rick's car, smiling at whatever he was saying before kissing him. Robert felt sick, he looked down at his lap, unable to take anymore, he couldn't handle it- seeing Aaron with someone else, boy now he knew what it was like to be with him, to be so in love with him he could barely breathe. He started the engine, exhaling slowly as he sat back in the seat, he closed his eyes for a moment; thankful that when he opened them, that Aaron had gone. He glanced over at the house, he felt bad for even considering leaving without a word but it hurt too much to stay. He buckled his belt, turned the radio on loud enough to drown out his mind, and he drove.

Aaron felt as though he had something missing. He was filling his days with work, with the wedding, getting out of the village with Rick, all to hide the fact that he missed Robert. He didn't know where he was; it seemed no one did, Victoria had no answers other than he left for work, and his phone was either going straight to answerphone or not ringing at all. He hated it, he hated himself for the way he didn't have Rick on his mind all the time. He had escaped that morning, claiming he had a meeting and would be gone most of the day. He made it to Hotten before parking and heading to a bar. He was sat in the corner, in a booth with his back to the room, and a half empty pint in front of him. He stared down at the liquid, jaw clenched and a steady thump in his brain. He sat back; rubbing his face and tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling.   
"You looked lonely."  
He didn't even look at the woman,  
"I'm not."  
He could hear her shuffling as she sat down opposite,  
"You look sad."  
He sighed heavily and lifted his head to look at her,  
"No offence lady but you're wasting your time."  
He held up his left hand,  
"Ah...you're married."  
He picked up his pint,  
"Better than that, I'm gay."  
Her eyebrows went up and she sat back, clearly making quick decisions in her mind,  
"You still seem lonely."  
Aaron drained his glass and narrowed his eyes,  
"So what? You're here to...?"  
She shrugged,  
"Keep you company, obviously."  
Aaron gripped the glass,  
"Why?"  
She shrugged again,  
"I'm bored."  
He couldn't help but smirk, pinching the bridge of his nose then sighing as he dropped his hand,  
"So, what? You want to chat?"  
She shrugged again,  
"Bit cliche I know, spilling your soul to a stranger in a bar but it can't hurt can it?"  
She held her hands up,  
"Unless you've killed someone."  
He breathed out a laugh and shook his head, looking down at his glass,  
"Nah...not yet anyway."  
Her face fell,  
"Oh...well that's boring, sorry to bother you."  
He laughed that time, a proper chuckle before rubbing his face and sighing in defeat,  
"Alright, you win."  
She grinned at him, holding her hand out across the table,  
"I'm Ellie."  
He took her hand and shook it,  
"Aaron."  
She smiled sweetly,  
"Can I get you a drink?"  
Aaron looked at his glass, he'd already had a fair few, he could tell by his readiness to discuss his life with a complete stranger, she asked him again and he found himself nodding, opening himself up to the company of her, he watched as she went to the bar, distracted only by his phone ringing in his pocket. He pulled it out and stared at it; Ricks name flashing on the screen. His thumb hovered over the answer button as he swallowed hard, his head dropping as the call stopped.   
"Avoiding someone?"  
He looked up at her; immediately pocketing the phone again,  
"No."  
She raised her eyebrows and put the drink in front of him before sitting again,  
"Okay."  
She watched him for a moment then sat straighter,  
"Am I gonna have to guess?"  
He met her eye,  
"What?"  
She reached over and grabbed his hand, opening it and looking down at his palm,  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
He tried to pull it back only to stop in surprise as she shushed him,  
"You have a deep secret."  
He frowned,  
"You what?"  
She ran her finger tip along his palm,  
"Something deep...something dark..."  
She froze,  
"Oh my god."  
She looked at him and dropped his hand,  
"You're batman."  
He snorted and laughed, taking his hand back and picking up the glass,  
"See? You've a gorgeous smile. You should show it more."  
He looked her over again; actually taking her in, she was in her thirties, easily, long brown hair and sweet eyes. Aaron felt comfortable with her, she reminded him of Chas in a way, and he found himself wanting to open up,  
"It was my fiancé...calling."  
She took a sip of her wine and sat back,  
"You're fighting?"  
He shook his head slightly and she sniffed,  
"Look you seem like a good guy, and I'm sure whatever it is-"  
He rubbed his face again,  
"I cheated on him...have been cheating on him."  
He met her eye briefly,  
"So I'm not so good after all."  
She watched him for a moment then sat forward,  
"Why did you cheat on him?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"I don't know..."  
Ellie shifted in her seat,  
"I left my fiancé at the alter, two years ago."  
He looked at her, eyes flicking to her hand where he noticed a simple diamond ring; she followed her gaze and stretched her fingers,  
"I left him for someone else, marrying him in a few months."  
She gave him a look,  
"So in your face for thinking I was coming on to you."  
He smirked and looked down at his own hand, chewing his lip as he flexed it.   
"Do you love him?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"Course I do, wouldn't be marrying-"  
"No I meant whoever you're cheating with."  
Aaron sighed heavily and sat back,  
"I don't know...yeah. No..."  
He rubbed his face,  
"I have no idea."  
Ellie gave him a sympathetic smile,  
"I think you should figure that out before anything else."  
Aaron scoffed,  
"Yeah well...would if I could but he's up and left."  
"The affair?"  
Aaron nodded, fingers tapping against the glass as he gripped it,  
"Won't answer my calls...I don't blame him. I was...I said some stuff I regret."  
Ellie shifted,  
"So why not just cut your losses? Go back to the fiancé?"  
Aaron swallowed and shrugged,  
"Because..."  
"Because you love him?"  
Aaron rubbed his mouth and nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah I do."  
He looked at her again,  
"Why are you talking to me?"  
She took a sip of her wine and shrugged,  
"Told you, you looked sad. And I was bored."  
Aaron chewed the inside of his cheek as he nodded,  
"Well...thanks."  
She smiled at him,  
"You really can't get hold of him?"  
Aaron sighed,  
"No...no he won't answer my-"  
He cut himself off as he realised what he was saying,  
"He won't answer my calls."  
He looked at her,  
"But he's answering other people."  
He looked down at the near empty glass,  
"I'm really sorry but I think-"  
She held her hands up,  
"You go."  
He climbed from the booth and looked down at her,  
"Thanks...for talking to me."  
She smiled up at him,  
"Call it a favour, bit of kindness."  
He nodded, holding his hand out again,  
"If I see you again, I'll buy you a drink, yeah?"  
She took his hand warmly then stopped,  
"No driving."  
He smiled,  
"I won't. Promise. Good to meet you."  
"You too."  
He took his hand back and zipped his hoodie up as he headed out, head down he walked quickly through the street to the bus stop, figuring he would send for his car later; he just wanted to get back so he could sort things. He barely stopped until he got back to the village, banging on Victoria's door and looking around to make sure he wasn't being watched. Suddenly the door was open and he fell forward,  
"Whoa!"  
He pulled his hand back and let out a laugh,  
"Sorry."  
Victoria pushed him back,  
"Are you drunk?"  
He rubbed his head,  
"Yeah...little bit."  
She frowned,  
"What do you want?"  
Aaron exhaled sharply,  
"I don't know...glass of water?"  
Victoria cocked her head slightly,  
"What is up with you?"  
He rubbed his nose,  
"Please?"  
She sighed, stepping aside and letting him in,  
"Go on."  
She closed the door and walked into the kitchen; leaving Aaron to walk through to the living room where he spotted her phone sitting on the side. He didn't even think, just picked it up and pocketed it straight away before turning back to the kitchen as Victoria walked through with a glass of water,  
"Here."  
He took the glass and gulped some down,  
"Thanks. I should go."  
She looked at him like he was crazy,  
"Are you okay?"  
He put the glass down,  
"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry about the door."  
He left quickly; walking quickly to avoid being seen, making his way as fast as he could down to the yard. He needed privacy to make his call. He locked himself into the cabin and began to pace; his stomach suddenly twisted with nerves. He tapped the phone against his lips, closing his eyes for a moment then taking a breath before scrolling down the contacts to Robert's number and pressing call. He shut his eyes tightly as it rang, answered on the sixth,  
"You alright, Vic?"  
Aaron felt weak, the mere sound of his voice was enough to make his heart hammer in his chest,  
"Vic?"  
He couldn't breathe, couldn't move,  
"Vic, you there?"  
"Don't hang up."  
Robert fell silent at the words and Aaron immediately sat on the edge of the desk,  
"I-I'm sorry. For what I said."  
He chewed his lip for a moment, his heart aching,  
"What do you want, Aaron?"  
"I just wanted to talk to you."  
Robert scoffed,  
"And the what the hell makes you think I want to talk to you?"  
Aaron closed his eyes again,  
"I know I said some horrible things...I didn't mean it I was just-"  
"Using me? Making a mockery? Bored of life with Rick so you decide to walk up and screw up mine?"  
Aaron winced at the hurt in his voice,  
"All of it."  
He sighed,  
"I'm so sorry Robert. I'm sorry...please...just...come home?"  
"I don't have a home there. Don't call me again."  
"No, Robert wait-"  
The phone went dead before he could finish. He immediately called back,  
"Your call has been forwarded to the-"  
He groaned in annoyance, slamming a pot of pens onto the floor and pushing a hand through his hair. He tried the number again, over and over; figuring he had nothing to lose,  
"Leave me alone."  
"Robert please! Please just...just talk to me. I'm sorry-"  
"I don't care. You made it perfectly clear that you want your life the way you have it, and I don't fit into that. So go back to your fiancé, and leave me alone."  
"But I-"  
The call went dead and Aaron was left,  
"I need you."  
He lowered the phone looked down at it in his hand; tears pressing hotly against his eyes, throat burning. He put the phone down on the desk and slid slowly to the floor, pulling his knees to his chest he buried his face in them and began to cry.

"Ooooh it's getting closer!"  
Aaron felt sick; he didn't even want to look at his mum, her excitement over the upcoming nuptials not filling him with joy as they should, but instead caused his stomach to drop, his head to sweat and all his energy go in to not running away. He forced a smile onto his face as he sorted his stuff out for work, ignoring Rick and Chas as they chatted animatedly. The phone call had been weeks before, Christmas had come and gone and they were hurtling into the middle of January, the wedding coming ever closer, a tank filling with water and Aaron couldn't swim.   
"Oi? Cheer up!"  
He looked over at Chas and frowned,  
"What?"  
She nudged Rick, they shared a laugh. Aaron wanted to scream, wanted to throw his stuff at them and order them to shut up. Instead he hitched his bag up over his shoulder, kissed them both on the cheek and walked out. The wind was cold; he was grateful for the chill for the simple fact that it woke him up. He shoved his hands in his pockets and focused on the job before him. He didn't let himself think of Robert; not how he wished he was there, not wondering if he was okay, if he was enjoying the cold or not. He walked down the road toward the yard; his mind moving on to Robert walking around a city, wrapped in a coat and a warm scarf. He thought about kissing him, cold noses pressed together as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. He shook his head; he couldn't let himself go any further. Thoughts of the man had already led to an awkwardly long voicemail left on Christmas Day from a drunken Aaron telling him how sorry he was and how much he wanted him. Aaron's skin prickled with shame at the memory of begging Robert over message to come home. He shook his head again, he needed to focus on something else; anything to get Robert Sugden from his thoughts. He stopped in the entrance of the yard; searching his pockets for his keys before looking up and freezing on the spot when he saw the car parked. He swallowed, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The door of the car opened and he stepped out; a sight that almost made Aaron cry- Robert was standing before him. He dropped his bag on the floor and immediately walked over, nothing but his heartbeat in his ears as he wrapped his arms around the man. Robert immediately hugged him back, pressing his face into Aaron's shoulder; gripping his jacket so tightly it almost hurt. They didn't move for nearly a minute, both frozen in that moment, clinging to one another as though their lives depended on it. Aaron was the first to move, suddenly pulling back to look at the man,  
"You're here?"  
Robert nodded, eyes searching Aaron's face,  
"I uh..."  
He looked down, realising he was grabbing on to Aaron's arms, letting go suddenly and stepping back,  
"I just..."  
Aaron swallowed; wrapping his arms around himself,  
"Come on. It's freezing."  
He picked his bag up from the floor and walked to the door, unlocking it and letting them both in. He clicked the heater on and took his coat off; hyper aware of every single movement that Robert was making behind him. He turned to the man, heart thumping so hard he was surprised Robert couldn't hear it.   
"When did you get back?"  
Robert sat gingerly on the edge of the desk,  
"Uh...last night."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Staying with Vic again?"  
Robert looked him for a moment then nodded.   
"Wh-why'd you come back? I mean you've been gone weeks, we all figured it was for good."  
Robert looked away and Aaron swallowed hard, straightening up and clenching his hands together,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert stood up,  
"Yeah...you said."  
He huffed out a breath,  
"You really hurt me, you know that? And I know I have no right to be hurt, I have no right to complain about anything but..."  
He met Aaron's eye,  
"You got under my skin."  
He shrugged, breathing out a laugh,  
"You got under my damn skin and I can't do anything about it."  
Robert looked away and then sighed,  
"I tried, you know."  
He met Aaron's eye again,  
"To move on. Even took someone home...but I couldn't do it. And I'm sick of it."  
Aaron daren't even breathe, so scared he was imagining everything,  
"S-sick?"  
He cleared his throat,  
"Sick of what?"  
Robert flicked his tongue out to wet his lips,  
"You really regret saying that stuff?"  
"More than anything.”  
He nodded,  
"I spent Christmas in Norfolk. With some mates, rented this big house. Shit reception but I managed to get a few messages...voicemail."  
Aaron's face fell and he looked away,  
"Right...yeah about that-"  
"I didn't know what to think. I mean you were pretty drunk, for all I knew you were meaning to call someone else."  
Aaron ached, his entire body thrummed with the urge to walk over and kiss him, he gripped the side of the desk to keep from moving as Robert continued,  
"I dared let myself think it though, maybe you meant to call me, maybe you were just...scared, when I said I was falling for you? I mean, it's fair enough. It was meant to be just sex and then I go do something stupid like that."  
He shook his head as he looked down,  
"Look...I just need to know...did you mean it?"  
Aaron couldn't speak, could only nod dumbly. Robert smiled slowly then nodded,  
"That’s my answer then...that's why I came back."  
Aaron was about to speak, say something, anything, but he had no time; Robert strode over to him, closing the gap in mere seconds; hands cupping his face and he was kissing him. Aaron could only grip his arms to keep himself on his feet as moved together, mouths falling open, tasting each other, moaning quietly into the kiss that made Aaron feel like he was bursting into flame and freezing all at once. He moved his hands, finding Robert's waist and pulling at his shirt,  
"Mm no. No."  
Robert broke the kiss and Aaron stared at him, with wide eyes filled with panic; Robert grinned,  
"It's freezing in here, I'm not getting my kit off."  
Aaron choked as he laughed, pulling Robert in for another kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck to pull him closer,  
"God I've missed you."  
Aaron swallowed hard, pushing their heads together and smiling as Robert caressed the soft skin behind his ears with his fingers,  
"Me too..."  
He lifted his eyes to look into Robert's; he could feel the words spilling up and he didn't know how to stop it, he hadn't even let himself think it let alone say it out loud. Robert frowned slightly, seeing Aaron's eyes turn glassy,  
"What is it?"  
Aaron swallowed and shook his head,  
"Nothing...nothing I just..."  
He pulled away, rubbing his nose then looking at the man,  
"I thought you weren't coming back."  
He exhaled slowly,  
"I hated it."  
Robert reached for him,  
"Me too."  
Aaron looked up at him, reaching up to push fingers through his hair,  
"Don't do that again, yeah?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Want me around, huh?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Til you're at least...eighty or something."  
Robert laughed,  
"I'll try."  
Aaron kissed him again, only to have Robert break away,  
"Aaron..."  
He hated that he had to ask, hated that he even had to think about it.  
"Rick..."  
Aaron dropped his head, wincing slightly at the mention of his name,  
"I take it you two are still getting wed?"  
Aaron stepped away from him, twisting the ring around his finger,  
"Yeah...yeah we're still getting wed."  
Robert cleared his throat, sitting down on the edge of a desk and folding his arms,  
"And you're happy?"  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"I don't know."  
Robert frowned,  
"How do you not know if you're happy?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I..."  
He huffed,  
"I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore."  
Robert moved again, walking over and pulling him in to a hug,  
"It's okay."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No it's not. I'm supposed to be happy and all I can do is...wish it was you there instead."  
He pulled back to look at Robert,  
"I don't...I don't think I can marry him."  
He shrugged,  
"I don't think I want to."  
Aaron swore he saw hope flash across Robert's face before he stepped away,  
"You need to decide what you want, I don't wanna influence it or make you feel like I'm forcing-"  
"No no, you're not. You're not."  
Aaron rubbed his face and groaned in annoyance,  
"I need to figure some stuff out."  
Robert nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Don't leave again."  
Robert smiled briefly,  
"I won't."  
He looked down then checked his watch,  
"I have to go. Meeting Vic for breakfast, she's paranoid that I'm gonna up and leave again, don't want her worrying."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah, sure."  
Robert stepped closer toward him,  
"I am not going anywhere...whenever you're ready..."  
Aaron pushed his hands up Robert's arms,  
"You better not."  
Robert smiled as he kissed him,  
"Mmmm I hate leaving you."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Me too."  
Robert pulled back to look at him,  
"Can I see you later?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"I'll text you?"  
Robert kissed him again,  
"Okay...okay I really have to go."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Don't want Victoria freaking out."  
Robert kissed him again,  
"Now...gotta go now."  
Aaron broke away, shoving his hands in his pockets as he walked toward the door; Robert only two steps behind. The walked silently to his car then stopped,  
"I really did miss you."  
Robert smiled at the words,  
"Me too."  
Aaron closed the gap to give him a hug, holding him close and closing his eyes as he relaxed in to the embrace,  
"Call me later yeah?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He turned his head, pressing a kiss to Robert's neck before breaking away,  
"Have a good day."  
Robert rubbed his arm,  
"You too."  
He climbed into the car; Aaron stepped away as he pulled off, heading back to the portacabin as the car left the yard. He didn't see him at all; didn't notice as he watched in shock from near the gate. Rick rubbed his face, shock turning to anger as he turned on his heel and left the yard.

Rick stared blankly at the TV screen; hands squeezed together and jaw clenched to the point of pain. His leg was rocking up and down and he was struggling to keep his anger inside. He heard the door click shut and he closed his eyes for a moment before fixing a smile to his face and standing up as Aaron walked in and dumped his bag,  
"God it's freezing out there."  
He rubbed his hands together as he walked over and clicked the kettle on,  
"You alright?"  
Rick looked at him,  
"Yeah. Shouldn't I be?"  
Aaron frowned,  
"No?"  
He grinned,  
"Fancy a cuppa?"  
He turned back to the cupboard and Rick stood up, cracking his neck and walking toward the kitchen,  
"Busy day?"  
Aaron shrugged as he got milk from the fridge,  
"Nah. Too cold to work outside so I just caught up on paperwork."  
Rick stared at him for a moment then sniffed,  
"So no meetings or anything?"  
Aaron stirred the tea, clearly hesitating,  
"Uh...no. Couple of phone calls...that's it though."  
He turned to look at him,  
"How was your day?"  
He clenched his jaw again then looked away,  
"Ran into Victoria earlier."  
Aaron stopped as he reached for the biscuits, covering it by rubbing his neck and clearing his throat,  
"Oh yeah? She okay?"  
Rick leant against the counter,  
"She's great...happy that her brother is back."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Is he?"  
Rick frowned,  
"You didn't know?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Should I?"  
Rick folded his arms,  
"I mean...you're his friend right?"  
Aaron scoffed,  
"I was...haven't heard from him since he left."  
Rick cocked his head,  
"Not a word? You haven't heard from him since he got back?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"No."  
Rick watched him for a moment, pushing himself from the counter and stepping toward him,  
"Must be a shock then...knowing someone else looks just like him."  
Aaron frowned at him,  
"What are you on-"  
"I mean a guy turns up at the yard, looking exactly like Robert, I presume talking just like him...was there anything else? Did he feel like him? Kiss like him? Did he fuck like Robert too?"  
Aaron stared at him, wide eyed,  
"You're crazy."  
He moved to walk past Rick only to have him grab his arm and slam him back,  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
Rick laughed,  
"Me? What am I doing?"  
He pushed at Aaron’s chest,  
“What are you doing? Sleeping with someone else?”  
Aaron swallowed,  
“You’re crazy.”  
He let out a roar of anger and slammed one of the mugs of tea off the counter, smashing it to the ground,  
"What the hell?!”  
“Don’t lie to me!”  
He pushed Aaron back,  
"How long?"  
"Rick, I-"  
"HOW LONG?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
“How did you find out?”  
Rick gripped Aaron by the shirt;  
“Answer the goddamn question!”  
Aaron shook at the anger in his voice,  
"I'm sorry."  
Rick burst out laughing,  
"You're sorry?"  
His face changed to one of almost hate,  
"How...long?”  
Aaron rubbed his face,  
"Since...since the investment."  
Rick clenched his jaw before looking down; Aaron held his hands up,  
"Rick...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."  
He went to grab him,  
"Please, please I'm so sorry."  
Rick pushed him back hard,  
"Fuck you."  
He turned to leave; only to be stopped by Aaron's voice,  
"I never wanted to hurt you."  
Rick spun quickly; no thoughts going through his mind as he punched Aaron hard, his fist connecting with his jaw with a sickening crack. The man stumbled back, slamming into the counter and looking around in time to see Ricks fist coming toward his face again. He punched him until Aaron fell to the ground before realising what he had done,  
"Aaron-"  
Aaron pushed him away and scrambled to his feet, wiping the blood from his nose on the back of his hand as he pushed past him and left the flat.

He called him on the way to the yard; not thinking of anywhere else to go,  
"You okay?"  
"Can you come to the yard? Please...I need you."  
He wiped his nose again, blood still dripping down his face,  
"Yeah, course, I'll be there in ten okay?"  
"Thanks."  
He hung up the phone, only to have it buzz in his hand- Rick was calling. He rejected the call and shoved the phone in his pocket; shivering as he wrapped his arms around himself and continued to walk. Robert showed up just as he was pressing a second fresh tissue to his nose, now slowing to a bare trickle of blood.   
"Aaron are you...Aaron?"  
He immediately came over and dropped to his knees, cradling the man's face in his hands, he pulled the tissue away slowly,  
"What happened?"  
Aaron checked the tissue and sniffed hard before he threw it in the bin,  
"He knows. About us."  
Robert's face hardened,  
"He did this to you?"  
Aaron nodded and sniffed again,  
“Yeah.”  
Robert clenched his jaw,  
"I'll kill him."  
He made a move to stand up and Aaron grabbed his arm, pulling him back down,  
"No."  
Robert looked at him,  
"Aaron look what he did to you."  
Aaron frowned,  
"Look what we did to him! Please, please just...leave it."  
Robert swallowed and nodded,  
"Okay...okay I'll leave him."  
He looked around and climbed to his feet,  
"Where's your first aid kit?"  
Aaron waved his hand toward the filing cabinet,  
"Third one down."  
Robert walked over to find it, grabbing it and dragging a chair to sit opposite Aaron as he opened it up,  
"Wha...why is there a Mars Bar in here?"  
Aaron sniffed,  
"For shock, innit? Sugar and that."  
Robert looked at him, taking it out of the box and putting it on the desk as he looked for wipes. He put the box down and grabbed the chocolate,  
"Do you want it?"  
Aaron couldn't help but smile,  
"No...no I'm okay."  
Robert nodded and dropped it back in to the box before ripping open the wipes and pulling one out,  
"Come here."  
Aaron scooted closer, not even arguing as Robert began to clean his face.  
"It's not broken, and I don't think you need stitches....hey?"  
Aaron's eyes were turning glassy, and he dropped his head as his chin wobbled; Robert cupped his face,  
"Hey?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"He hates me."  
Robert pulled him in, hugging him close,  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry."  
Aaron gripped him tightly,  
"I never wanted to hurt him."  
Robert held him close,  
"I know."  
He waited a moment; rubbing Aaron's back slowly before he pulled back to look at him,  
"What are you gonna do?"  
Aaron exhaled slowly,  
"I don't know..."  
He looked at Robert,  
"Still want me?"  
He gave a small smile which faltered quickly then looked away, Robert lifted his head to meet his eye before pressing a soft kiss to his lips,  
"No one else."  
Aaron swallowed hard,  
"I think I need the mars bar now."  
Robert laughed, leaning up to kiss his head,  
"No problem."  
He sat back and reached for the chocolate, passing it to Aaron and watching him as he turned it over and over in his hands,  
"Is it really over with him?"  
Aaron glanced up,  
"Yeah...yeah it is."  
Robert reached across to squeeze his knee, making the man smile briefly,  
"I'll make you a cuppa."  
He stood up, stopped when Aaron grabbed his wrist,  
"Thank you."  
"It's just a cup of tea."  
Aaron gave him a look and Robert looked down at their hands, entwining their fingers,  
"Any time."  
He stroked Aaron's hand with his thumb then let go to make him the drink. Aaron sat back; focusing his attention on the still wrapped bar in his hands as he tried to sort his head.

He made the decision that night; he and Robert stayed at the cabin, heat on full blast and huddled under the blankets that he and Adam had hidden away in case of arguments with their other halves. Aaron had been awake most of the night, Robert had stayed awake until just before three before he fell asleep and Aaron had sat watching over him. He had woken to Robert placing a mug of tea beside him and passing him his phone,  
"It's been going off for ages."  
Aaron sat up, groaning at the stiffness in his muscles,  
"Cheers."  
Robert sat down on one of the chairs with his own mug and watched as Aaron listened to the multiple messages,  
"Rick?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah...”  
Robert took a sip of his tea,  
“You gonna call him back? Talk to him?”  
Aaron sighed,  
“Kinda have to.”  
Robert nodded,  
"What are you gonna say?"  
Aaron shrugged as he deleted the messages and reached for his mug, holding it in both hands and staring down at it,  
"I uh...don't know yet."  
He met Robert's eye,  
"Tell him I'm sorry...that I hate hurting him. That I did love him."  
He looked down again,  
"Past tense..."  
He put the mug down and climbed to his feet,  
"I just need to tell him it's not his fault."  
Robert reached for him, pulling him in and hugging him,  
"I'm sure he knows."  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"Yeah..."  
He pulled him in for a kiss, lingering against his lips for a moment longer than necessary before breaking away,  
"Will you be around later?"  
Robert nodded,  
"For you? Any time."  
He kissed him again and Robert nodded,  
"Call me when you want?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah."  
He smiled as Robert got his coat on and gulped down some tea before he left the portacabin. Aaron sat heavily, pulling his phone toward himself; he held it in his hands for a few moments before sitting up and pressing call on Rick's number,  
"Aaron?"  
He closed his eyes and nodded,  
"Yeah...can we talk?"

Aaron stood as soon as Rick walked in; faltered by the devastation on the man's face when he saw the marks his fists had left,  
"Are you okay?"  
Aaron moved out of his reach as he lifted a hand to touch his face. Rick stopped, pain etched in his features,  
"Are you scared of me?"  
Aaron wet his lips quickly,  
"Course not."  
Rick stepped back,  
"So, what? I'm not allowed to touch you now? 'Cos you're his? Is that it?"  
Aaron fixed his gaze on Rick and then looked down,  
"I need...I wanted to explain."  
Rick folded his arms,  
"Explain?"  
Aaron met his eye, took a breath and began to talk; sensing it would be easier and better to just get it all out before feelings and anger could fester,  
"I've been sleeping with Robert..and I'm sorry, I cheated on you and I hurt you and...and I'm just...sorry."  
He glanced at Rick; regretting it immediately as he saw the heartbreak on his face,  
"Rick I am so sorry...but I can't take it back."  
Rick folded his arms and looked down; a tear dropped slowly down his cheek,  
"I don't want to take it back."  
Rick scrunched his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as he heard the words he had been expecting and dreading all at once,  
"I thought I wanted what you were offering, and I wish I did, because you're amazing, and you're kind, and you are the perfect guy to be a husband."  
Rick looked at him, eyes red and tears spilling freely,  
"Then why?"  
Aaron sniffed,  
"Because I'm not right for you...and you're not right for me."  
Rick wiped his eyes and sniffed,  
"But you are for him?"  
Aaron wrapped his arms around himself,  
"I don't know."  
Rick swallowed hard,  
"We don't have to get married."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"What?"  
Rick moved closer, almost frantic,  
"We don't have to get married just please, please don't give up on us, please? Please?"  
Aaron pushed him away gently,  
"Rick...stop."  
"No, Aaron, please, I love you. I love you, and I can be better-"  
"STOP."  
He gripped Rick's arms,  
"Just...just stop."  
Rick pushed him away,  
"You're really throwing away all we had for-for him?"  
Aaron couldn't answer, he could only look down at the floor,  
"Look at me. Aaron?"  
He lifted his eyes,  
"Do you love him?"  
Aaron groaned and turned away; Rick grabbed his arm and pulled him back round,  
"Do you love him?!"  
Aaron stood straighter,  
"What do you want me to say?"  
Rick sniffed hard,  
"I loved you...I loved you so much I would've died for you, but I don't know this person. You're not Aaron. You're horrible."  
Aaron couldn't keep his gaze, he looked down again, at his hand, still with the ring on his finger,  
"I never wanted to hurt you. Not for a second."  
He pulled the ring from his finger and held it out,  
"I don't deserve you...I never deserved someone as good as you."  
Rick swallowed hard and took the ring, looking down at it as fresh tears came,  
"We would've been so good."  
He shook his head slightly,  
"What's he got that I don't? Flash car? Smug look on his face?"  
He lifted his eyes,  
"You threw everything away for that? For him."  
He threw the ring at him as he spoke; the clatter it falling on the floor ricocheted through the cabin,  
"Rick..."  
"Fuck you."  
He turned, leaving the cabin with a slam of the door; and leaving Aaron alone.

He stared out at the river; chewing his lip as he watched the water. He didn't even look up when Robert appeared beside him,  
"Got your text. You okay?"  
Aaron clenched his hands together,  
"He was so angry."  
Robert rubbed his back,  
"Well you expected that."  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"He begged me. Practically got on his knees and begged me. I've never seen him like that."  
Robert looked down at his hand on Aaron's back as the man spoke,  
"I hate how much I've hurt him."  
He sniffed and dropped his head as Robert rubbed his thumb in small circles,  
"Can I do anything?"  
Aaron shook his head then rubbed his face,  
"I don't know...I don't..."  
Robert gripped his jacket,  
"Come here."  
Aaron stood up straight, turning and taking Robert's invitation for a hug, closing his eyes and breathing in the man's smell,  
"I'm right here for you, however and whenever you need. I promise."  
Aaron pulled back and looked up at him,  
"If I said I needed you now?"  
Robert stroked his cheek with his thumb,  
"Then I'm here."  
Aaron met his lips in a kiss before hugging him again,  
"Rob?"  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron nuzzled into Robert's neck,  
"Take me back to yours?"  
He pulled away again and looked up at the man,  
"Are you sure you want that?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah...yeah I really do."  
Robert pressed in toward him, kissing him gently before cupping his head and deepening it. Aaron held on to him for dear life; pulling him close as possible before breaking away all too suddenly,  
"Come on."  
Robert led the way; neither man speaking as they walked through the village and back to the house.

Aaron stared down at his coffee; he'd agreed to meet with Rick in the cafe, they'd had to speak after four days of silence. Everyone knew they'd split; but through Rick's own demand they didn't know why. Aaron had stayed at the pub, sneaking Robert in for a couple of nights and working the rest of the time. Anything to keep away from Rick and avoid causing him more pain. Rick sat opposite him and stared at him until Aaron cleared his throat,  
"Do you want a coffee?"  
He looked awful, deep circles under his eyes and stubble on his usually clean shaven face. Aaron felt awful, he hated seeing him so broken,  
"H-how are you?"  
Rick looked at him incredulously,  
"How am I?"  
Aaron looked down again,  
"I'm so sorry."  
Rick rubbed his eye,  
"Yeah well..."  
Aaron met his eye,  
"What can I do? I wanna make this better."  
He reached over, covering his hand with his own,  
"Anything you need."  
Rick took his hands,  
"I need you. I want you."  
Aaron gave him a sad smile,  
"Rick-"  
"Aaron please...just...think about it, okay? I can forgive the cheating. I can, I get it, you weren't ready for marriage and that's okay, it's okay. But we were good before, weren't we? Remember Italy? Remember how happy we were there? We can have it again."  
Aaron couldn't help but smile, the holiday they had gone on a few weeks before getting engaged was the happiest they had been,  
"I remember."  
He looked at the man; the love he had for him was still there, he had spent so long with him, planning his life with him that it was bound to linger. He squeezed Rick's hands,  
"Rick..."  
Rick pulled his hands in toward him,  
"Please just think about it...okay? I'll-I'll be the man you want, I can be him. I'll stop working so much and I'll...I'll do anything, hell I'll dye my hair blonde if that's it."  
Aaron sighed,  
"That's not-"  
"Then what?"  
His voice cracked and he looked down,  
"Aaron I am lost...lost without you. Please? Please just think about it."  
Aaron swallowed, he couldn't stand it, couldn't stand the pain in his eyes, the tight grip on his hands as he begged him, he found himself nodding,  
"I need time to think."  
Rick nodded,  
"Yeah, yeah of course. Of course, you think. You take your time just...just don't give up on us. Not yet?"  
Aaron squeezed his hands,  
"I did...I do love you, you know that don't you?"  
Rick smiled at him,  
"I know...and I love you."  
Aaron swallowed hard then pulled his hands free,  
"I have to go."  
Rick held his hands up, standing as Aaron did,  
"Of course."  
Aaron hesitated then pulled the man in to a hug,  
"I'm sorry I hurt you."  
Rick held him tightly,  
"Thank you."  
Aaron pulled away and nodded quickly,  
"I'll call you."  
He turned on his heel and left; guilt already stabbing at his gut as he walked across the road and looked around before walking up to Victoria's door and knocking on it. Robert answered shortly after and smiled as Aaron stepped inside,  
"How was it?"  
Aaron chewed his lip for a moment then moved in to hug him,  
"I hate hurting people."  
Robert pressed a kiss to his shoulder as he hugged him.  
"What did he say?"  
Aaron pulled away and shrugged,  
"That he wants us to work. That he'll do anything."  
Robert nodded,  
"And...how do you feel?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Robert I've never felt anything like what I feel for you. Ever. You came along and turned my whole damn world upside down."  
Robert fought at the smile that tugged at his lips,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron leant in, pressing a kiss to his lips,  
"I want you. Just you, only you."  
Robert swallowed and then gave a small breathy laugh,  
"That's lucky then...cos I don't plan on letting anyone else have a look in."  
Aaron smiled, kissing him again then stepping back,  
"Do you fancy a pizza?"  
Robert frowned,  
"It's ten thirty."  
Aaron shrugged,  
"So? I've been up since five."  
Robert stepped around him,  
"And that's my fault?"  
Aaron grinned as he followed him in to the kitchen,  
"Not your fault, but you're the one with account at Dominos."  
Robert glanced over his shoulder,  
"I can do you a bacon sandwich and a brew, how's that?"  
Aaron thought for a moment then shrugged,  
"Deal."  
He took his coat off and put it over a chair before sitting down, his head wrecked, exhaustion prickled at his body and he just wanted to spend the day locked in the house with Robert to forget there was a world outside. He watched as Robert pottered about, making the tea and pulling a pack of bacon from the fridge,  
"When are you moving out?"  
Robert scoffed in surprise,  
"Charming."  
Aaron laughed,  
"No I mean-"  
"I know what you mean."  
He put a mug in front of him,  
"Dunno yet."  
Aaron pulled his arm down, leaning up to kiss him,  
“Can I stay for the day?”  
Robert grinned; cupping his face and kissing him,  
“You better.”  
Aaron kissed him quickly then let him go; sitting back and watching him as he made them both a sandwich.

Aaron rocked forward as he kissed him again; one hand against Robert’s face and the other working his belt open. Robert moaned into the kiss and squeezed the flesh of his still denim clad arse. Aaron smiled into it, brushing their noses together briefly before kissing him deeply; sucking his bottom lip then letting go with a quick nip of his teeth.  
“Easy.”  
Aaron chuckled, cupping Robert’s face and kissing him again,  
“Shall we go upstairs?”  
Aaron shook his head then kissed him again,  
“Did I ever tell you that I dreamt about you?”  
Robert raised his eyebrows,  
“You did, eh?”  
Aaron nodded, leaning down to kiss Robert’s neck,  
“What was I doing?”  
Aaron chuckled against his skin,  
“Me.”  
Robert swallowed, moving his head and smirking as he looked at the man,  
“You ever had a dream come true?”  
Aaron was about to answer when the sound of the front door pulled them apart and they immediately scrambled to a sitting position on the sofa; each on opposite ends as they wiped their mouths and tried to look normal.   
“Fly!”  
Aaron quickly zipped his jeans and sat back as Victoria finally got the door open with a groan,  
“Hello?”  
If Aaron had time to focus on anything except the rapid beat of his own heart in his ears then he would note how quickly Robert appeared so calm,  
“Alright?”  
Victoria dropped her handbag,  
“Lost my bloody phone! Can you ring it?”  
She searched the table as Robert leant forward to grab his mobile. Aaron didn’t speak; just sat and tried not to give away the fact he was about to have sex with the man where they sat. Robert rang the number and waited until Victoria found the phone- buried under a pile of newspapers. She clicked her tongue in annoyance and grabbed it as Robert hung up and dropped his phone back on the table,  
“Why are you here?”  
Aaron looked up to find both of them looking at him; Robert giving him a stern look,  
“Uhh...I was...”  
He cleared his throat,  
“We were just hanging out.”  
Victoria frowned,  
“You two?”  
Robert looked at her,  
“I’m allowed mates you know. Why are you so nosey?”  
Victoria pulled a face and turned on her heel,  
“Alright, grumpy. I’m off to work.”  
She left the house quickly, slamming the door a little harder than was necessary. Robert put his head back and laughed,  
“Oh my god.”  
He rubbed his face and looked over at Aaron,  
“You alright?”  
Aaron stood up,  
“Yeah...”  
He cleared his throat,  
“It’s not safe here.”  
Robert frowned,  
“You wanna leave?”  
Aaron scoffed,  
“No? I’m going upstairs.”  
He flashed Robert a grin as he walked past; making the man laugh again as he chased him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Rick stopped in the street as his keys fell from his hand. He huffed in annoyance and reached down to grab them, looking up just in time to see it; Victoria’s door opened and Aaron walked out, laughing away. His heart skipped at the sight before it sank completely as Robert stepped out after him, saying something to him that made him laugh again. He stared at them; his whole world breaking apart and shattering as he watched Aaron pull the man in and kiss him. They smiled at one another; lost in their own moment, oblivious to anything around them. Rick moved back, hidden partially by the leaves of the bushes he watched them as they talked; Aaron’s face was more visible than Robert’s. He was laughing, smiling so wide that he almost looked like a different person. Rick thrummed with anger, with hate for the man that was pulling at Aaron’s arm and making him laugh loudly. He clenched his fist and watched as Aaron finally left, finally walked away. He watched him as he walked down the road, as he threw a glance back at the house then shoved his hands in his pockets and changed direction and walked away. He looked back at the house; the door was shut, and Robert was gone. He cracked his neck and tried to calm down; but he didn’t have time, the door opened again and Robert left, this time with a jacket on and reading his phone. He locked the door and left, walking around the house and heading toward the back of the pub. Rick followed him, unsure exactly of what he was going to do but pretty certain at the same time. He walked behind him until they were both hidden by the buildings, anger building up inside him,  
“Sugden?”  
Robert turned around, no time to even blink before Rick punched him in the face. He went down with a grunt but Rick didn’t stop; gripping his shirt front he lifted him and punched him again; over and over until he was gasping and coughing; trying to push the man away. Rick grunted in anger, punching him once more then stepping back as he panted heavily,  
“Stop...stop, please...please.”  
Rick looked down at the man; on the floor, blood covering his face and one hand up,  
“Pathetic.”  
He muttered the word then grunted in effort as he kicked Robert hard in the stomach, making him cry out in pain and curl up in an attempt to shield himself. He didn’t stop, didn’t let up until Robert was gasping and coughing into the floor, blood on the pavement and rasping breaths coming from the man. Rick stood over him and breathed heavily, he lifted Robert one more time, his head lolling back and eyes rolling into his skull. Rick lifted his arm, pulling back and clenching his fist. Robert focused on his face,  
“Aaron.”  
The word slipped from his lips just as Rick punched him square in the face; knocking him out. He dropped his grip on the man, letting him fall into the concrete. He rubbed his face and then spat on the man’s unconscious body.  
“Prick.”  
He looked around, checking the coast was clear, shoved his hands in his pockets, and he walked away.

“Mate, where are you? Can you gimme a call?”  
Aaron hung up the phone and sighed heavily; he was due to meet Robert that morning but the man hadn’t turned up, and now he couldn’t get hold of him. He walked toward the house, having already booked the day off he needed to find something to do if Robert wasn’t around. He slowed to a stop when he saw the car pull up, a smile on his face that faded when it was Victoria, not Robert, that climbed from the vehicle,  
“Vic?”  
She looked up at him, and he was struck with how tired and emotional she looked,  
“Vic? What’s wrong?”  
He walked over and she immediately fell into his arms,  
“He looks so small and broken I can’t stand it. Who the hell would do that to him?”  
Aaron frowned in confusion,  
“What are you on about? Who did what? Where’s Robert?”  
Victoria pulled back; wiping her eyes and staring at him,  
“You don’t know?”  
She sniffed hard,  
“Rob’s in hospital. Someone attacked him.”  
Aaron stared at her; the world going quiet around him,  
“When?”  
She sniffed,  
“Last night. I found him...he was just...laying there covered in blood.”  
She wiped her eyes and let out a shaky breath,  
“I don’t understand who would do something like that.”  
Aaron clenched his jaw to keep his emotions intact,  
“Where is he?”  
Victoria swallowed,  
“Uh...Hotten General.”  
Aaron nodded as he rubbed his face,  
“I’m going there.”  
She cleared her throat,  
“Well, gimme ten minutes to grab some stuff and I’ll go too.”  
He rubbed her arm, trying to keep his composure cool,  
“Come by later, you look exhausted, get some rest and I’ll keep him company.”  
He could see the conflict in her face; he felt bad for essentially pushing her away from her brother but he couldn’t handle having someone else there when he saw him. After what felt like a year she nodded,  
“Okay...okay tell him I’m on the way, I need to sort some stuff out anyway.”  
He hugged her,  
“He’ll be okay.”  
She nodded then stepped away, wiping her eyes,  
“He’s in room 471.”  
“471, got it.”  
He watched her go into the house, his smile staying on his face until she closed the door before it fell and he went into panic mode. Searching frantically for his keys he ran to his car, speeding off toward the hospital. He practically ran to the room, stopping outside the door and taking a few shaky breaths as he tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was going to see. He knocked on the door gently and opened it, his stomach dropping at the sight of Robert on the bed; he had a blanket up to his waist, bandages over his ribs, bruising and cuts over his stomach. His eyes trailed to his face; one eye completely swollen shut, a deep red, verging on purple. His other eye wasn’t as bad but was still bruised. A cut lay across his nose and another split his top lip. Aaron felt sick as he sat on the seat beside the bed and instinctively reached for Robert’s hand. Even his fingers hadn’t escaped, scraped skin and a black nail on his thumb. He wanted to cry, staring down at the man’s hand, fingers trailing slowly over the skin,  
“Aaron?”  
He looked up to see Robert looking at him,  
“Hi...”  
He leant up and pushing his fingers gently through the man’s hair,  
“What have you got yourself into, eh?”  
Robert stared up at the man,  
“I’m sorry.”  
Aaron frowned, sitting closer and taking his hand properly,  
“Why?”  
He pushed his hand through his hair again,  
“Rob?”  
The man looked past him at the door as it opened; Aaron took his hand back and looked around at the nurse,  
“Sorry to interupt.”  
Robert sat up slowly, wincing in pain as the nurse walked in,  
“How are you feeling, Robert?”  
He sighed,  
“Great.”  
She gave a sympathetic smile,  
“The police are here to talk to you, is that okay?”  
Aaron swallowed as Robert nodded and made a move to stand up,  
“I’ll leave you to-“  
“No...stay.”  
Aaron looked down at the hand wrapped around his wrist and he sat back as the police walked in,  
“Morning Mr Sugden.”  
They looked at Aaron and Robert tried to sit up again,  
“He’s fine. I want him to stay.”  
The policewoman nodded as she pulled her notebook out and started asking questions. Aaron couldn’t speak; hearing Robert rasp as he told them what happened made him feel sick.  
“Do you remember what he looked like?”  
Aaron was certain that Robert hesitated, verging on awkward as he shook his head,  
“He had um...dark hair. And he was wearing a black jacket. I didn’t see his face much.”  
He looked down,  
“S’all I remember.”  
The police woman wrote something down then nodded,  
“I’m going to leave you my card, if you remember anything else, no matter how small, you call, okay?”  
He took the card and nodded again,  
“Will do.”  
The nurse showed the police out before coming back to check on Robert,  
“How’s the pain?”  
He winced as he sat up for her to move his pillows,  
“Better than it was.”  
She gave him a warm smile and checked his chart,  
“What are his injuries exactly?”  
The nurse glanced at Robert then addressed Aaron’s question,  
“Concussion, fractured eye socket, cuts, two broken ribs, and bruising.”  
She looked at Robert,  
“Been through the Wars haven’t you?”  
He gave a small smile and looked at Aaron,  
“I’m okay.”  
He scoffed; eyes blurred with tears,  
“Okay?”  
The nurse put the chart back,  
“I’ll check on you in a couple hours.”  
Robert nodded at her as she left before he turned to Aaron,  
“Aaron?”  
Aaron sniffed, wiping his eyes quickly,  
“Who did this?”  
Robert sighed,  
“I told you, I don’t remember-“  
“I don’t believe you.”  
Robert took his hand,  
“It was just some punk, probably wanted to mug me.”  
Aaron moved closer, cupping his face gently,  
“Look at you...this wasn’t a mugging...this was an attack.”  
Robert dropped his head back,  
“It wasn’t-“  
“Was it Rick?”  
Robert gave him a look as best he could with a swollen face,  
“Robert?”  
He squeezed Aaron’s hand,  
“I don’t know who it was, but I can tell you that it wasn’t him. Okay? It wasn’t.”  
Aaron swallowed, letting out a shaky breath,  
“For a minute I uh...I thought-“  
“You were wrong.”  
He met Robert’s eye,  
“You hear me? Rick...Rick is a good man, I mean...you loved him so he has to be. He wouldn’t do something like this.”  
Aaron swallowed, nodding quickly,  
“Yeah.”  
He shifted in the seat,  
“Sorry...I didn’t wanna stress you.”  
Robert watched the man for a moment,  
“I’m glad you’re here.”  
He looked at Robert, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips,  
“Ah!”  
Robert hissed in pain and pulled away,  
“Shit..I’m sorry. Sorry.”  
He stroked the man’s hair,  
“I’m sorry.”  
Robert smiled,  
“Just have to go slow for a bit.”  
Aaron nodded, closing his eyes and pressing their heads together softly,  
“I can’t lose you.”  
Robert pulled back,  
“You haven’t.”  
Aaron swallowed hard, quickly brushing a tear that fell away,  
“Promise me.”  
Robert hugged him as best he could,   
“I promise.”

Aaron shut the door and leant against it; head back against the wood and eyes closed as he tried to settle his mind,  
“That you, love?”  
He swallowed before standing straight and walking into the back room where Chas was making a cup of tea,  
“You want a brew? I’ve got a couple of hours before I have to be back so I was thinking maybe I would nip to the shop and get something to make for our tea.”  
Aaron swallowed, gripping the back of the sofa tightly. He could barely hear Chas as she carried on about dinner,  
“Aaron?”  
She placed the mug down and walked over to him,  
“Aaron, love? What’s wrong?”  
He didn’t realise he had started to cry, not until she grabbed him and pulled him in to a hug; a sob ripped through him, shaking him to his core and making his body weak. He gripped Chas tightly, shaking in her arms as it all came out. She waited for him; waited for the sobs to subside and for him to begin to pull away before she did; wiping his cheeks and cupping his head,  
“Talk to me. Is this about where you’ve been all morning?”  
Aaron looked at her, his mum’s eyes so full of worry for him. He took a shuddering breath and nodded,  
“I um...”  
He closed his eyes for a moment to catch his breath then looked at her,  
“I was at the hospital.”  
Chaos’s face dropped,  
“What’s wrong? Aaron?”  
He shook his head,  
“No..no not me. I’m okay. It’s Robert.”  
Chas almost laughed with relief,  
“Oh my god. Don’t scare me like that!” She looked at him again and frowned,  
“Why is Robert in hospital?”  
Aaron turned, sitting heavily on the sofa and pushing his hands through his hair,  
“Someone...someone attacked him last night. Beat the hell out of him.”  
She gasped quietly; covering her mouth with her hand,  
“When? Why?”  
Aaron swallowed hard,  
“I-I think I know. I don’t want to...”  
He let out a shaky breath,  
“I think it’s because Robert has been having an affair with someone.”  
Chas looked surprised,  
“With someone in the village?”  
Aaron nodded; swallowing hard again,  
“Yeah.”  
Chas frowned slightly,  
“Who? Did you know about it?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“I’ve known from the start.”  
His voice cracked and Chas sat slowly on the coffee table, reaching to grip Aaron’s knees,  
“Aaron?”  
He looked at her, wiping his cheeks and shaking his head slightly,  
“I’m sorry.”  
She swallowed,  
“Why are you sorry? Aaron? Who was Robert sleeping with?”  
He took a few breaths and sniffed,  
“Me.”  
Chas stared at him in shock,  
“You....You’ve been sleeping with Robert?”  
Aaron nodded, not quite meeting her eye. She took her hands back and stood up; pacing for a few moments then looking at him,  
“For how long?”  
Aaron shrugged slightly,  
“Since he invested.”  
He looked at her; terrified of the answer he was going to get,  
“Do you hate me?”  
He couldn’t help the crack in his voice, a sob bubbling up. Chas moved back and dropped beside him; pulling him in to a hug,  
“Sweetheart...Of course I don’t.”  
She pulled back and cupped his face,  
“Why didn’t you say anything? If you were unhappy?”  
He shrugged,  
“You were so happy...you and Rick planning the wedding. How could I tell you that I didn’t want it.”  
Chas clicked her tongue and pulled him in for another hug,  
“You silly boy.”  
Aaron gripped her tightly, fresh tears burning his eyes,  
“Don’t you get that your happiness is the only thing that matters to me? You should’ve talked to me!”  
Aaron sniffed,  
“You love Rick-“  
“I love you.”  
Aaron swallowed,  
“I’m sorry.”  
She closed her eyes and hugged him, focusing on just that before pulling back to look at him,  
“So you and Robert?”  
He nodded; wiping his eyes on his sleeve and nodding,  
“Yeah.”  
She nodded slowly,  
“You really like him?”  
He nodded and she took a breath,  
“Is it more than that? Do you...do you love him?”  
Aaron looked at her for a moment before nodding slightly,  
“Yeah...yeah I do.”  
He swallowed hard and exhaled slowly,  
“I love him.”  
Chas reached over to rub his arm; looking up and freezing,  
“Rick?”  
Aaron turned sharply and clambered to his feet; the man was standing behind the sofa, near the door; his jaw set, eyes boring into Aaron and fists clenched at his sides,  
“Rick?”  
He glared at Aaron,  
“So much for thinking it through, eh?”  
Aaron moved around,  
“Did you do it?”  
Rick scoffed, turning to leave only to be pulled back around by Aaron,  
“Get off me.”  
He pushed Aaron back,  
“Did you do it?”  
Rick was practically laughing in his face, anger building inside him as he pushed Aaron back again,  
“You’re accusing me of stuff when you’re standing there telling the world that you love someone else?”  
Aaron’s anger clouded him; he shoved Rick back with all his might,  
“You could’ve killed him!”  
Rick shoved him back; gripping his shirt and slamming him against the wall,  
“Rick! Stop!”  
He ignored Chas as she pulled at him, trying in vain to get him away. He leant into Aaron’s face, practically hissing his answer,  
“Yeah? I wish I had.”  
Aaron let out a roar of anger, shoving him back and punching him in the face. Chas screamed for help as the two men went at it; landing punches and grunting as they hit the floor. Aaron fought against the person that pulled him back,  
“Right! Stop!”  
Cain’s shout made them both stop, Rick scrambled to his feet; wiping blood from his nose,  
“Fuck you Aaron.”  
“Yeah? Right back at you!”  
Aaron fought against Cain as he held him back,  
“Leave it, son.”  
Rick looked at them and scoffed,  
“Pathetic.”  
Chas tried to walk toward him,  
“Rick-“  
He cut her off with a hand raised,  
“Don’t bother.”  
He shook his head,  
“I’m done.”  
Aaron held it together until the man had left, until the door had slammed, before he was able to free himself from Cain’s grip. He wiped his nose; checking his hand for blood then looked around at them,  
“You wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?”  
Aaron took the tissues that Chas handed him and held them against his nose,  
“Rick beat Robert half to death that’s what.”  
Cain frowned,  
“Robert? What, Sugden?”  
He spoke as though on the verge of laughing,  
“What do you care what happens to that little rat?”  
He looked at Chas, expecting a laugh or at least a smirk,  
“Cain...leave it.”  
He looked at Aaron again and frowned before realising,  
“You have got to be kidding me. You and Sugden?”  
Aaron grabbed his jacket,  
“I gotta go.”  
“Aaron-“  
He turned to them,  
“I’ll see you later.”  
He pulled his jacket on and left, slamming the door and throwing the bloody tissue into the bin. He sniffed hard, swallowing the metallic taste and shoved his hands in his pockets as he headed to his car.

Victoria was talking to him when he arrived, Robert smiled as soon as he entered the room; it faded quickly however when he saw him; his nose still smeared with blood, lip fat and red and a bruise blooming under his eye,  
“Aaron? What happened to you?”  
He ignored Victoria, his eyes focused on Robert, the man almost wanting to cower beneath Aaron’s expression and angry demeanour.   
“Vic? Give us a minute?”  
She looked from Robert to Aaron,  
“What’s going on?”  
Aaron didn’t look at her; his eyes were boring into Robert,  
“I think you and me need a little chat, don’t you?”  
Robert swallowed,  
“Just give us a minute.”  
Victoria stood up slowly,  
“I’ll be outside.”  
Robert waited for her to leave, the door to close, before he looked at Aaron again,  
“Listen-“  
“You lied to me.”  
Robert tried to sit up more, wincing at the pain in his side,  
“I didn’t want to upset you.”  
Aaron scoffed,  
“Oh, Yeah ‘cos I was super thrilled seeing in a hospital bed before I knew.”  
Robert tipped his head back,  
“What was I supposed to say? That your fiancé beat the shit out of me?”  
Aaron looked at him incredulously,  
“Yes! That’s exactly what you’re supposed to say. I asked you. I asked you straight out and you lied to me. You should’ve told me.”  
Robert sighed,  
“To what end? Huh? How would it have changed anything? Telling you wouldn’t have done anything except upset you. And seeing as how you’re already scrapping with him I’m thinking it could’ve only been worse.”  
Aaron’s sudden bark of annoyance made him start,  
“I don’t care if it would’ve upset me. You should’ve told me!”  
Robert swallowed and nodded,  
“Okay. Okay I’m sorry. You’re right. I should’ve told you.”  
Aaron rubbed his face, hissing slightly in pain at his sore nose.  
“You okay?”  
He looked at Robert and huffed,  
“Yeah. Fine.”  
He gripped the end of the bed as Robert looked down at his hands,  
“How’d you find out?”  
Aaron clenched his jaw for a moment,  
“He told me.”  
Robert frowned,  
“What? He just came out with it?”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“Pretty much.”  
Robert sat back,  
“Wow...guess he’s proud.”  
Aaron looked down,  
“I hate him for this.”  
Robert shook his head,  
“No you don’t.”  
Aaron’s head shot up,  
“Don’t tell me how I feel.”  
Robert stared at him,  
“You don’t hate him. You were with him for years, you loved him. Just because he beat the man you slept with out of, frankly justified, anger, doesn’t mean you hate him.”  
Aaron scoffed,  
“Are you high? He nearly killed you Robert, he said himself he wish he had. Why the hell shouldn’t I hate him? Don’t you?”  
Robert shrugged slightly,  
“What does it matter? If I hate him I’m a prick because I ruined his life, if I don’t hate him I’m a prick because I don’t care that I ruined his life. So right now I’m just...”  
He sighed,  
“I’m tired. I hurt. I can’t open one of my eyes and last thing I want to do is spend hours thinking about Rick the actual prick.”  
Aaron gave a small smirk then moved closer and sat on the bed,  
“You gonna shop him?”  
Robert looked at him,  
“Is that what you want?”  
Aaron hesitated; he couldn’t answer. He didn’t want Rick in trouble. Didn’t want him to be in prison. Eventually he shook his head,  
“No.”  
Robert nodded,  
“Then it stays between us.”  
Aaron looked at him for a moment,  
“I’m sorry. For all this.”  
Robert gestured for him to come closer; taking him in his arms and holding him as close as a hospital bed would allow.  
“Good thing I kinda like you, huh?”  
Aaron pulled back,  
“Yeah?”  
Robert stroked his arm,  
“Yeah.”  
Aaron leant in, pressing a gentle kiss to the man’s lips,  
“Just...don’t lie to me again. Okay?”  
Robert nodded,  
“Promise.”  
Aaron swallowed, lifting his gaze to meet Robert’s eye,  
“I got so scared when I saw you...when I saw what he did.”  
Robert shushed him,  
“I’m okay.”  
Aaron swallowed hard, closing his eyes as he let the words he’d held in so long, finally go.  
“I love you.”  
He opened his eyes slowly to see Robert watching him,  
“Really?”  
Aaron nodded,  
“Yeah.”  
Robert smiled,  
“I love you too.”  
Aaron exhaled sharply,  
“Thank god, could’ve been awkward.”  
Robert laughed then winced in pain, clutching his side and groaning slightly,  
“Don’t...don’t be funny right now.”  
Aaron sniffed, pushing his hand through Robert’s hair and kissing his forehead, the two men falling silent until Robert whispered a question,  
“So what now?”  
Aaron pulled back to look at him, shrugging slightly,  
“We...wait for you to get better then...I don’t know. Go for a pint?”  
Robert nodded slowly,  
“Right...in public.”  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
“That’s usually the idea, Yeah.”  
Robert clenched his jaw and nodded tightly,  
“Right...”  
Aaron frowned,  
“You okay?”  
Robert swallowed,  
“Yeah it’s just...that means...coming out.”  
Aaron looked at him for a moment then glanced around,  
“I mean...my mum knows about us.”  
Robert met his eye,  
“So?”  
Aaron shrugged,  
“So...by the time you get out of here the whole village’ll know so you probably won’t even have to come out.”  
Robert smirked,  
“Yeah...”  
Aaron took his hands,  
“But when you do...I’ll be there beside you.”  
Robert let out a shaky breath,  
“Good.”  
He smiled at Aaron, pulling him in and down to rest against his chest; holding him as they both fell silent again.

EIGHT MONTHS LATER  
“You what?”  
Aaron swallowed hard, his heart banging in his ears as he looked up at the man, sat in shock on their sofa,  
“I said-“  
“Yes.”  
Aaron grinned,  
“You didn’t let me ask.”  
Robert pulled him up,  
“I don’t care. Yes. Yes, yes, yes.”  
Aaron crushed their lips together; tears pricking at his eyes as he did; laughing into the kiss until Robert pulled away,  
“Show me then.”  
Aaron opened the box, pulling out a silver band and taking Robert’s hand,  
“Robert Sugden...will you marry me?”  
Robert grinned so widely he was sure his mouth was going to split. He nodded; unsure that the lump in his throat would remain there as Aaron slid the ring onto his finger.  
“I love you.”   
Aaron grinned and pulled him in again; his heart fit to burst as it settled into his mind- Robert wasn’t his boyfriend anymore, he was finally his fiancé.

 

 

 


End file.
